Past, Present and Forever
by SammySmiles
Summary: Just as they had established themselves, demons from Danny's past catch up with him, and his new found love. DL Ratings for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Danny knew that it was the beginning of a very long shift, he hadnt slept well the night before, his mind was concentrating on something else, racing even. When he walked into the building he saw Lindsay was talking to Flack. Danny noticed that she seemed to be flirting with him, and he with her. He just smiled to himself and went into the shared locker room. Lindsay saw him out of the corner of her eye.

"Sorry Flack i need to speak to Danny, i will catch up with you later?"

Flack smiled and nodded.

"Sure, i will probably see you at the first shout of the evening."

Lindsay smiled and walked towards the locker room.

"Knock, knock. We're working this case together."

Danny turned to see Lindsay standing in the doorway of the locker room, Danny had his shirt off but he had his trademark white vest top on underneath.

"Hey Linds, some how that didnt suprise me."

"Is that all you have to say to me, hey linds?"

Danny laughed to himself.

"Well, i'm sorry, you were the one that said we had to contain ourselves at work."

Lindsay walked towards him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Well, i dont remember saying that."

"Trust me you did."

Lindsay smiled and kissed Danny gently on the cheek.

"Good morning Danny."

Danny reciprocated, but he kissed Lindsay tenderly on the lips.

"Morning Linds."

Lindsay blushed and walked towards her locker.

"What was that with you and Flack?"

Lindsay had a puzzled look on her face.

"We were just talking, thats all, why are you jealous?"

"No, i'm not jealous, because i know that your with your guy."

Lindsay closed her locker after taking out her clean shirt and walked over to Danny and stood in his line of view, she had a seductive look on her face.

"My guy, sounds ominous, and what job does my guy have?"

Danny was facing Lindsay, she started to undo her blouse, Danny couldnt help but look.

"Like what you see?"

"I'm not gunna answer that, because you know the answer."

"True Danny, but do you need to make it quite so obvious that your looking."

Lindsay put her clean shirt on.

"Why are you changing your shirt anyway?"

Lindsay laughed to herself.

"Chad spilt some solution on my shirt, i was wearing a white shirt at the time."

"Awww damn i missed it!"

Lindsay turned to Danny. She had a serious look on her face.

"What am i to you Danny?"

Danny was now the one who was confused.

"What do you mean?"

Lindsay grabbed her kit and walked towards the door. Danny called after her.

"Linds, what did you mean?"

She turned to face Danny in the eyes.

"One minute we're colleagues, next minute we're friends, now we're this, and dont know what this is!"

Danny walked towards Lindsay.

"I dont know what this is either, i thought the fun would be to find out."

"I might be fun for you Danny, but this is tearing me up inside, i dont know where i stand."

"Your telling me this after we have been like this for a couple of months, i dont get it."

Lindsay turned and walked away.

"Linds!"

She ignored him, and carried on walking.

Danny grabbed his kit and ran after her.

"Linds, wait would you?"

"What Danny, you have made it clear that this is just fun for you!"

Danny grabbed Lindsays hand, and spun her round.

"I never said that, i said it would be fun to find out what this was."

Lindsay looked at the ground, she then realised that she had misheard Danny.

"I'm sorry Danny, i thought that u meant i was just a bit of fun."

Lindsay looked down at the floor. Danny just smiled.

"But thats not what i said, is it?"

Lindsay lifted her head and smiled.

"No it wasnt...we had better get to the crime scene."

Lindsay turned and began to walk.

"Areyou coming?"

Lindsay turned to see Danny stood in the same spot.

"Umm no i have to get something from my locker i forgot it, i will meet you by the car."

"Ok, dont be too long."

Lindsay carried on walking towards the car park.

Danny watched her walk out and turned to face the locker room.

He went back to his locker and rumaged through his bag, he found what he was looking for, a silver gift bag. He picked it up and made his way to the car park.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Danny and Lindsay were driving back to the lab to carry out some investigations on their case, they had just walked into the lab laughing and joking when Mac appeared infront of them.

"Hey Mac, everything ok?"

Mac's face said everything, something was up, this made both Danny and Lindsay nervous.

"Lindsay i need a word with you in my office, its important."

"Ummm sure i just need to take this evidence into the lab with Danny, i will be there as soon as i am done."

"This cant wait Lindsay, i am sure Danny can carry the evidence to the layout room without your help."

Danny looked at Lindsay he could see the worried look on her face, as far as he knew she had done everything to the book, she hadnt had any complaints, he couldnt think of any reason as to why she would be summond to Mac's office.

"Its ok Linds, i can manage, this is obviously important, just come find me when your finished and i will update you, it'll be ok."

By this time Mac was making his way to his office, holding the door open for Lindsay, she was still stood with Danny.

"What's the matter Linds, Mac's waiting."

She didnt respond.

"Linds?"

Lindsay turned to Danny, fear in her eyes.

"I'm scared, i dont know what its about."

Danny sympathised with Lindsay.

"Its ok, i'm here for you, i got your back, come find me when your done and we will talk if you want."

Lindsay managed a small smile.

"I'd like that."

Lindsay made her way into Mac's office and sat in the chair opposite Mac's, Danny glanced at the office and saw Mac start talking, he looked down at the round and then carried on walking to the layout room.

30mins later Danny was walking towards the main office to receive his mail, when he saw Lindsay emerge from Mac's office, Danny stopped what he was doing and made a beeline for her, she was teary.

"Linds, what happened?"

Lindsay didnt say a word, she walked straight past Danny, towards the car park. Danny followed.

"Linds, please wait."

Lindsay turned to Danny, she was crying now.

"There is nothing you can do Danny."

Danny walked towards Lindsay.

"You haven't got the message have you Linds? I want to be there for you, i want to be with you!"

Lindsay was taken aback. Lindsay closed her eyes, her tears fell faster.

"Danny, i do need you, now more than ever."

Danny smiled and moved towards Lindsay, he pulled her into a hug, he held her tight, his hand stroking her hair as she cried into his shoulder.

After a few moments, Lindsay lifted her head up from Danny's shoulder, so that she was facing him.

"Mac told me was that there isnt enough evidence to put the basterd who killed my sister away, he's gunna walk."

"Linds i'm sorry."

Danny hugged her somemore.

Lindsay looked up at Danny, her eyes were puffy and red, her masacra had run a little, Danny cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. Lindsay responded.

Lindsay and Danny were standing in the rain kissing when Lindsay's beeper went off, Danny smiled, timing he thought.

Lindsay looked at her page, her DNA results were back.

"I've got to get these, i'll see you later Danny, do or plans still stand, for tonight, you said you had something planned for my birthday?"

Danny smiled.

"Yep, your gunna love it, a pack of wild dogs couldnt pull me away!"

Lindsay just laughed, that was the Danny she knew always the joker.

Lindsay looked at Danny.

"I bet i look a mess."

"You look beautiful, as always."

Lindsay kissed Danny and walked away waving to him as she walked.

Danny was left standing in the car park, smiling to himself, he couldnt believe his luck, she felt the same way, it was the news that he wanted.

"Hello Danny."

Danny turned but before he could see who it was, he felt a seering pain in his gut, he cradled his stomach and lifted his hands, they were covered in his blood, he had been stabbed. He fell to the ground, staring at the dark rain filled sky, he looked to his left and saw a shadow stand over him.

"Thats from the Tanglewood Boys, dont cross us again..."

The man leaned towards him.

"...or next time, it will be the lover girl you were just with who is bleeding on the floor!"

"You leave her alone, if you go near her i will kill you!"

The man left Danny bleeding on the floor.

Lindsay was walking along the second floor by the window, she looked out to see if Danny was still there, when she looked down she saw a figure lying on the floor in a pool of blood, she ran town the corridors and down the stairs screaming through the lab gaining Mac, Flack and Stella's attention.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Mac, Stella and Flack followed Lindsay to the car park and saw Danny laying there, Lindsay collapsed next to him.

Mac crouched beside him, checking his pulse, it was clear he had lost alot of blood. Lindsay was trying to stop the bleeding with her overcoat.

Mac called out.

"He's got a pulse, its weak, WHERES THAT AMBULANCE!"

Danny opened his eyes and looked at Lindsay trying to save him, he held up his hand. She grabbed it tight.

"Hey Linds, you found me then."

Danny smiled weakly.

Lindsay was crying, she knew she was losing him.

"Who did this to you Danny?"

Danny managed to say one word before he dipped out of consciousness.

"Tangle...wood."

Just as he dipped out of consiousness the ambulance arrived and loaded him on.

"I need to be with him Mac."

Mac said nothing, just nodded.

Lindsay climbed into the back of the ambulace still hoding tight to Danny's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Danny and Lindsay arrived at the hospital, Danny was immediatly rushed towards the emergency room. He was forced to let go of Lindsay's hand.

"Sir, i am afraid you are going to have to let her hand go."

"Wait, Danny, i love you soo much, you better pull through this, please."

Lindsay was crying, she was stroking Danny's hair and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Danny just smiled.

"You know me Linds, a pack of wild dogs."

This made Lindsay cry even more, she let go of his hand and watched him being wheeled into the emergency room.

By this time Mac, Stella and Flack had arrived and were watching a emotional Lindsay say her "See you soon" to Danny, they finally clicked there was something going on with them, Flacks heart sank.

"We cant just leave her like this, i am gunna take her to get a coffee."

Stella walked towards Lindsay and took her by the hand, it was covered in Dannys blood.

"Come on Lindsay, lets get you cleaned up."

Lindsay was unresponsive, she just walked with Stella.

"Flack i want to have the guy who did this arrested before Danny is out of hospital, do i make myself clear?"

"Crystal...he is gunna make isnt he Mac?"

"I honestly dont know Flack, the damage was extensive, i just pray to god he doesnt become a case file on my desk."

Flack and Mac exchanged looks, they both were praying to god that Danny made it through.

Several hours had passed, Lindsay was still sat outside Danny's operating theatre. He had been in surgery for over 5 hours.

Stella was walking up the corridor with 2 cups of strong coffee in her hands, she came over and sat beside Lindsay, her eyes focused on the floor infront of her, transfixed.

"Here you go Lindsay."

Stella passed Lindsay a cup of coffee, Lindsay accepted graciously.

"Thanks Stella."

"He is gunna be ok Lindsay, Danny's a fighter."

Lindsay broke down again.

"Stella, i never thought it would be this hard, and i didnt think it would take something like this to prove how much i really love him."

Stella put her arm around Lindsay.

"He knows that your here, and to be honest, i have never known Danny to look at someone the way he looks at you."

Lindsay looked up at Stella, her eyes filled with tears.

"I cant imagine that, when i first came here i thought it was going to be hard to fit in, but i dont know why but Danny made it easy, sure he poked fun at me, but it made feel as though i belonged, and just being colleagues wasnt enough, we had to be friends. And then just being friends wasnt enough, we both wanted more, and here there we were, more than just friends."

Stella smiled.

"How long have you been in New York?"

"I moved here a couple months before i took the job, i needed a change of environment. I found it, i actually met Flack in a bar before i came to CSI."

"Did you, you both kept that secret."

"We didnt think it was that much of a big deal, and i knew that if i told Danny, he would get jealous, he saw me and Flack talking this morning and it was obvious that he thought that something was going on."

Stella took Lindsay's hand.

"Danny knows you better than that, we all know that you wouldnt do that, and we all know Flack wouldnt either."

Lindsay held her head in her hands.

"Whats taking them so long in surgery?"

"How long has he been in there?"

"Five hours, coming up to six."

"And you've been sat here the whole time?"

Lindsay nodded.

Mac, Flack and Dr Hawkes were making their way up to where Lindsay and Stella were sitting, when a surgeon emerged from the operating theatre, looking around.

Lindsay and Stella stood up, Lindsay looked him deep in the eyes.

"Miss Monroe, Miss Bonasera, We have done all we can do for Mr Messer at this present time, we have managed to control his bleeding but he has lost alot of blood, because of this we are afraid he has slipped into a coma."

Lindsay didnt say anything, she couldnt, but she could feel tears fall from her eyes.

"Is there any sign of him emerging from his coma any time soon?"

The Dr looked down at the floor, wiped his brow and answered Stella's question.

"We cannot determine at this time the extent of Mr Messer's coma, we will only have a better idea after we have run some preliminary tests, but we think it would be best if we left these until Mr Messer has had some time to recover from his operation."

"Thank you Dr, you have been most helpful."

The Dr looked Lindsay, she had managed to keep her tears in her eyes this time.

"Miss Monroe?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to follow me to the intensive care unit, you can wait for Danny's arrival."

Lindsay said nothing just nodded, the Dr turned to the rest of the team.

"I think it best Mr Messer has only one visitor tonight, he has been through quite an ordeal."

Mac, Stella, Flack and Dr Hawkes all nodded in agreement, and they all knew who Danny' one visitor should be tonight.

Stella walked up to Lindsay.

"Did you want me to wait around so i can give you a ride home?"

Lindsay shook her head.

"No your ok i will catch a cab when i'm ready, i will ring you when he wakes up..."

She scorrected herself.

"...if he wakes up."

Stella grabbed hold of Lindsay's shoulders, to the point she was shaking her.

"Her WILL wake up, he has got you to wake up to."

Lindsay looked away, trying to take comfort from Stella's words.

The Dr, placed a comforting arm around Lindsay and escorted her down the hall. Stella turned to look at Mac, Flack and Dr Hawkes.

"Why Danny, after everything."

Flack took a few steps towards Stella, he took hold of her by her shoulders and ushered her towards the exits. Flack and Stella had been dating for a about a year, they knew what Lindsay was going through, they both felt the same when Flack was lying in intensive care all that time ago.

This left Mac and Dr Hawkes outside the operating theatre.

Mac looked at his watch.

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"I'm late for my dinner with Rose, she i going to kill me."

I'm sure she will understand."

Mac smiled at Hawkes and patted him on the back, and they both walked away.

Lindsay was stood outside Danny's room, the Dr was talking to her.

"I have to warn you, you may find the amount of wires and tubes upsetting, but they are there to help him, not to hinder."

Lindsay nodded, she had seen people in coma's all the time, but she knew that the fact that Danny was in the coma was going to make a huge amount of difference.

The Dr opened the door to Danny's room.

"I will give you some privacy."

"Thank you."

Lindsay walked into the room, she felt helpless, she could see Danny's lifeless body, just laying motionless. She could see the cuts and bruises on his face, they had been sutured up and taken care of, still she felt the need to take care of him. Even though there was nothing she could do.

"What happened to you Danny?"

Tears fell from her eyes, she pulled the one chair close to Danny's bedside, sat down and took hold of his hand, and held it tight, not wanting to let go.

She placed her hand on his forehead and stroked it tenderly.

"Remember what you told me Danny, 'a pack of wild dogs, cant keep me away.' i am holding you to that...i'm not ready to let you go."

Lindsay cried some more, it felt as though thats all she did, cry and cry some more.

She placed her head next to Danny's hand, still holding it tight, she wanted to stay with him forever, even if that meant sleeping in a hospital chair.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Lindsay hadn't moved from Danny's side for 2 days straight, the Dr made the occasional visit to check on him, when Lindsay or anyone from the lab questioned him on Danny's condition, all he ever said was 'He's improving.' as if thats meant to bring comfort to them. Lindsay was stirring in her sleep, she was having the same nightmare she kept having, ever since Danny was attacked.

_Lindsay is dressed all in black, a congregation of people were moving towards parked cars, everyone with a glum, solome look on their faces, just on the left, behind her, Mac, Dr Hawkes and Flack are stood, Stella is stood next to Lindsay, holding her hand tightly._

_"Lindsay, we had better get going."_

_Lindsay started to feel tears fall from her eyes, she could feel them as they fell down her soft cheeks._

_"He lied to me Stella...he said he would never leave, and he has gone and done just that."_

_"Lindsay, he tried to hang on...he tried."_

_Lindsay bent down, she was holding a single red rose, she placed it in front of a gravestone, she placed a kiss on her hand and placed on the stone._

_'Daniel Messer,_

_1975 - 2006_

_Beloved son, brother, _

_Friend, _

_And partner. _

_Gone but not forgotten'_

_"What a thing to put on his grave, 'Gone but not forgotten' as if i could even if i tried."_

_Lindsay stood up and looked at Stella, Stella knew, she walked towards the rest of the gang._

_"Lindsay needs a few minutes, she will be over when she is ready, i think we should wait by the car."_

_Stella and Flack walked together, Flack had his hand around Stella's shoulders, pulling her close, Mac and Dr Hawkes walked beside them saying nothing._

_Lindsay was left stood at the grave of the one man she had ever truly loved, she couldnt hold it back anymore. The anger, the tears, the sorrow. She made sure that all of his remaining family had left, she didnt want them to hear this, they were gone, she saw Stella and the gang by the car, she took a deep breath and looked again at the stone._

_"So this is what you had planned for me, it wasnt exactly what i had in mind...i had rather you hadnt died, i wish you didnt have to go and ruin everything!"_

_Lindsay could feel the anger building._

_"How could you do this to me, US, you promised you'd always be there for me, and your not, i should have known better than trust a word that you said! But i did anyway."_

_Lindsay took a deep breath. She could feel Stella, Flack, Mac and Dr Hawkes' eyes all on her, but she ignored it._

_"But do you know what hurts the most Danny, i still cant stay mad at you...all those petty fights with have, all the times you told me i was right when i really wasnt, i'd give them all back, if it meant i could feel your arms around me one more time, if i could feel the warmth of your touch...the safety that you made me feel, vanished the moment you died...as did my heart."_

_By this time her voice was trembling, tears were falling faster and faster. She fell to her knees, she didnt care, she wanted to be with him._

_"I love you soo much Danny, and now your not here, with me where your supposed to be. I miss you."_

_Stella and Flack were making their way towards Lindsay to take her away, back to a life without Danny._

Lindsay was stirring, she was crying in her sleep, this dream did that to her, and it ended at the same point everytime.

She felt something different this time, all the other times, she wanted to wake up to see Danny staring at her, awake, alive, but each time she woke, she was disappointed, but this time, even though she hadnt opened her eyes, she could feel as though someone was watching her, someone she knew. She felt someone squeeze her hand tight, tight enough to make her realise who it was.

"Danny?"

She slowly lifted her head from the side of him, looked up and saw the bright blue eyes she had longed to look into again. He was awake.

"Danny!"

She grabbed his hand and kissed it, and held it tight, crying as she did so.

"You were doing that in your sleep."

"You were watching me sleep? How long have you been awake?"

Danny tilted his head back, his mouth was dry, Lindsay noticed it, so she leaned over to the bedside table and poured him a glass of water, she put in a straw and held it as Danny took a drink.

After Danny had moistened his mouth he answered, not that Lindsay much cared anymore.

"Only about 10 minutes before you woke up, i did want to wake you, you know stroke your head but my free hand wasnt lng enough to reach over and well you had hold of that one pretty tight."

Danny wriggled the hand that Lindsay was clinging to. She realised that she was holding onto it pretty tight, she loosened her grip, not too much though she still wanted him to know she was there.

"I had better call the gang and tell thm that your ok!"

Lindsay went to stand up when she fel a sharp tug from Danny's hand she turned to look at him.

"Danny? Are you ok?"

Danny looked scared. But Lindsay didnt know what of?

"Danny, please talk to me."

Lindsay sat back down in her chair, staring intently at Danny, as he was mustering the strength.

"I'm scared Linds."

"What of Danny, i'm here."

Lindsay took hold of his hand again and stroked his head with the other.

Danny took a deep breath.

"Of losing you."

Lindsay was in shock, as far as she was concerned she wasnt going anywhere.

"What do you mean, Danny, i'm here and i'm not going anywhere, not if i can help it."

Danny's eyes started to well up. Lindsay had never seen him like this.

"Linds, i have never been so scared in my life, i was lying there, dying, and all i could think of was making sure you were safe from them...and thinking if i would get the chance to say all the things i wanted to say to you."

Lindsay had tears falling from her eyes. She responded.

"I have never been so scared in my life either, i was walking along the second floor, when i saw you laying there, i thought you were dead, you should have seen me running though the lab like a looney, i was screaming my head off, and these past few days, all i could think about was whether you had heard the last thing i had said to you."

Danny smiled, then cringed in pain, and then smiled again.

"I knew, i knew before the attack as well, i've known since i first met you, you didnt need to worry there."

Lindsay smiled as the tears fell, tears of everything.

"I love you soo much, Danny Messer, i can honestly say i would have nothing worth living for if you had left me."

Even as Danny laid in the state he was in, he still managed to muster his cheeky smile.

"Like i said..."

Danny let go of Lindsay's hand and held her face, he looked deep into her eyes, he saw all the emotions she had been going through the past couple of days.

"...a pack of wild dogs cant keep me away."

Lindsay smiled, and started laugh happy tears.

"Look what you do to me Danny! I'm a wreck, what a sight to wake up to."

"I've seen you look worse."

Lindsay playfully slapped him on the arm, still laughing. Danny mocked a oww that hurt pose, rubbing his newly battered arm.

"That really hurt Linds, i thought you would take that as a compliment!"

Danny winked as he said it, still as he lay there having been through eveything he had been through he still managed to make fun, and all Lindsay could do was smile.

"You know to me you will always be beautiful, even if you think you look like a relative of Frankinstein."

Lindsay smiled once again, she stood up and walked towards the door, she looked out no-one was coming, she shut the door and pull closed the blinds.

"Lindsay if you hadnt noticed i am a bit incapcitated at the moment."

"I know."

Lindsay laid on the side of Danny's hospital bed, she fitted perfectly, her svelt figure shaped perfectly was close to Danny, the way he had always liked it, he didnt like sleeping alone after he spent a night with Lindsay.

"Lindsay what are you doing?"

"Sleeping, with the man i love."

Danny smiled, he saw Lindsay's bright face, turn to him, she lent towards him and edged him on, he lent in as far as he could, they were centimetres apart, Danny could hear her breathing, he could smell the faint smell of her perfume and shampoo, either Stella or the nurses had told her to go home for a bit. But this was the sort of moment they both thought they had lost forever, as far as they were concerned, if they could stay in this moment they would, Lindsay could sense that it was imminent, not want to waste any time, she brushed her tender lips over Danny's, Danny tried to catch them, so he give her what she wanted, they kissed slowly, lovingly, they liked the feeling, Lindsay linked her arms around Danny's neck as their kiss gained in momentom and passion, Danny wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, she knew where it was leaving, but it was thing that she told herself wasnt going to happen not like this anyway, she broke off the kiss, released her arms from his neck and slid off the bed and back into the chair beside the bed.

"We cant. Not here, not an hour after you have come out of a coma, i just dont think so, can you see where i am coming from."

Danny motioned to make an inapropriate Danny comment but she stopped him.

"Danny, not like that and i'm sorry, until you wound has healed completly, there is going to be none of you know..."

"Heaven, thats what it is."

"That isnt going to work!"

Lindsay smiled at Danny and then yawned.

"I think you should get some sleep..." he patted the spot she had just left.

"I promise nothing will happen, we're adults, and beside, you told me you sleep better when you can feel me next to you."

Lindsay accepted his offer and crept onto his bed and snuggled into him, he wrapped his arm around her.

"I dont think i'm going to have that nightmare tonight..."

Lindsay trailed off and began to sleep, Danny looked at her soo peaceful, he could only imagine what he had put her through.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I forgot to put this on the first chapter, i do not own or have anything to do with the CSI francise. Unfortunatly!**

**A/N - This is my first steamy scene i have ever written, sorry if it doesnt match all the right criteria, but go easy on me please :) Reviews very much welcome :)**

Chapter Five

It had been a couple weeks after his attack and Danny had finally left the hospital, he had been given the all clear. Lindsay was helping him unpack all of his belongings from his bag. It was the moment they thought wasnt going to happen, this made Lindsay teary.

Danny looked over as he walked towards her, after depositing a pile or dirty washing in the hamper.

"Hey, hey whats the matter Linds?"

He walked round, took the bag off her and placed it on the floor, and they both sat on the bed.

"Its happening...your home."

Lindsay smiled and hugged Danny tightlly, his wound had healed quicker than expected. So she could hug him as tight as she wanted.

"I just worry about you thats all, after everything i put you through i am sorry."

Lindsay smiled.

"You dont have to be, i can take of myself."

Danny knew that, but he wanted to protect, even if she didnt need it.

"I know you can, but dont mean i cant help."

Lindsay rolled her eyes and kissed him gently on the cheek, this made Danny groan.

"Mmm at least sex is back on the agenda, i've missed your touch."

Lindsay was shaking her head and laughing to herself. Typical guy crossed her mind.

"Linds, did you hear what i just said, thats when your supposed to say you missed mine aswell!"

Lindsay turned away and didnt say anything, obviously she missed the sex, sex with Danny was amazing, it made her feel incredible, he lifted her higher than anyone has before, but she didnt want Danny to know that, his head was big enough as it was.

Danny took hold of Lindsay's hand and swung her into him, a bit like in the movies, she was close to him, and thats the way he liked it, he was going to have fun with her now.

"So are you trying to tell me you didnt miss me, caressing your hair like this..."

Danny stroked Lindsay's hair, she shuddered under his touch, she had to be strong.

"...or me kissing you from your lips..."

He kissed her lips.

"...to your neck..."

He kissed her neck, Lindsay could feel herself become weak.

"...to you breasts, and you know the rest."

Lindsay bit her bottom lip as Danny continued to kiss her neck and chest, he had unbuttoned her shirt so that you could get to her chest.

"Danny Messer, its my turn to play nasty."

She wrestled out of his grip and she threw him on the bed. She climbed on top of him, she straddled him.Danny reached up to grab her waist, she slapped his hands away.

"Nuh huh, you held my hands while you tormented me, now its my turn..."

She leaned in close to Danny's ear, and wispered to him.

"...and i'm not going to play nice."

She smiled seductively to Danny, by this time, he was excited and nervous at the same time, what did she have in mind?

Lindsay unstraddled him and walked over to Danny's bedside table, where he kept his gun, badge, she looked, Danny went to get up.

"Get yourself back down boy, i aint finished."

Danny threw his hands in the air, didnt want to upset the little lady.

"What are you looking for?"

"Never you mind that, just think of the worst thing i could do to you right now."

"Leave me?"

Lindsay smiled, she turned to face Danny he had his cheeky grin on his face, Lindsay just shook her head, and carried on looking.

"Found them."

"Them?"

Lindsay turned round to face Danny, she held with one finger 2 pairs of handcuffs, Danny's grin grew.

Lindsay walked over and grabbed his hands and cuffed him to the bed, the grin from Danny's face was still as wide as ever.

She then turned and walked away, heading towards a bag she had brought with her, and conviniently wouldnt let Danny look in. She picked it up and headed to his ajoining bathroom.

"I'll be right back, dont go anywhere."

"Like i can."

Lindsay laughed.

What was she going to do to him?

10 minutes later Lidsay emerged from the bathroom, she had Dannys bathrobe on, although she had never seen him wear it. She walked through the apartment and switched off all the lights, and double locked the door, took the phone off the reciever and shut all the windows and drew all the curtains. She walked over to where Danny was laying.

She tutted.

"I hope thats not your best shirt Mr Messer?"

"Nah, why?"

"Doesnt matter..."

Lindsay stood in the doorway.

"Are you ready for your torture Mr Messer?"

Danny had a worried yet inquizitive look on his face. Help he thought.

Lindsay slowly undid the bathrobe to reveal, the sexiest thing Danny had ever seen.

"No wonder you shut the curtains."

Danny wanted to run over to her and have his evil way with her, but she was going to make him beg, he hated it.

Lindsay walked over to Danny, she was wearing a red lace corset enemble, complete with stockings and suspenders, the outfit sculpted to Lindsays body perfectly, showing bare flesh in all the right places, Lindsay threw Danny a hand on the hip motion excentuating the curves he loved, she had but her hair up in a clip, and by the look on Danny's face, he liked.

"So Mr Messer, you like?"

Lindsay gave him a twirl, Danny wimpered, he really wanted her.

"I like, i like alot."

Lindsay gave Danny another seducing smile.

"Danny..."

"Yeh?"

Lindsay crawled up the bed to Danny's belt buckle, and bit it with her teeth, pulling it undone, Danny was impressed.

"You learn that out in the country?"

"I could show you everything i learnt back home."

She kissed a piece of his bare abs that were showing, it made Danny shiver, that was new.

Lindsay undid his jeans in the same fasion as his belt, she crawled back down the bed, and stood at the end, in one swift moment she pulled Dannys jeans and boxers right off, he was definatley liking this.

Lindsay stood there for a few moments as though she was contemplating her next move, she all of a sudden shivered, Danny noticed it.

Lindsay smiled sweetly at Danny and walked over to one side of the bed and whispered in his ear.

"Do you mind if i let you down? Its no fun doing everything...i want you to kiss me the way you do, from head to toe, inside and out, i want you Danny Messer and i'm going to let you have your way with me."

Danny moaned he liked kissing her the way he did, the way she tasted inside and out.

"What about my torture?"

Lindsay lent in closer and nibbled on his ear.

"I can think of something, but you might not know it at first, but it will be there."

With that Lindsay undid the handcuffs and sat on the side of the bed smiling at Danny, they didnt say anything, just stared deep into each others eyes.

And then without warning, Danny grabbed Lindsays wrist and swung her underneath him, he was in control.

Danny started to kiss her neck when she spoke.

"Danny i have two favours to ask of you."

"Shoot."

"One, i want to ruin that shirt."

Before Danny could answer, Lindsay ripped of his shirt without undoing the buttons, his shirt was torn and on the floor, Danny's eyes widend, and saw the smirk on Lindsay's face, they were still looking eachother deep in the eyes, she had finally perfected that smirk, the one throws her way whenever he gets the chance.

"Oh you are so gunna pay for that."

He kissed her intensely, their tongues meeting and, mouths becoming one, Lindsay could have died right there and then.

Danny breathed heavily that kiss took his breath away.

"And what was the second thing?"

Lindsay pulled gently on his dog tags, which pulled him close, she lent towards his ear and whispered softly, her breath on Dannys ear was driving him wild.

"When i'm making you feel like your about to explode, i want you to scream!"

Danny wimpered.

"Dont i always?"

Lindsay moaned, she knew that was true, Danny smiled, he loved he made her feel like that.

He ran his hand down from her lips, across her breast, kissing each part of her body his finger passed, his finger ran across her covered stomach, and he stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because no matter how much i love this ensemble your wearing, i'm afraid its coming off!"

Scared he was going to tear it like she did to his shirt she sat up.

"Danny, do me a favour."

"Another one?"

She smiled sweetly at him, he melted.

"I would like to wear this again for you sometime, so ummm can you not do to it what i did to your shirt?"

Danny laughed, the thought never crossed his mind.

"I wanted you to wear it for me again as well."

She turned around giving him full access to the zip at the back, she pulled her hair to one side and turned her head so that she could see him, whilst Danny started to undo the garment, he began kissing her shoulders, he was pulling the zip further down her back, exposing more flesh, once he had undone the zip Lindsay sild the garment off and turned to face Danny again, she was still wearing the stocking and panties, Danny sighed.

"You really are trying to kill me here arent you!"

"Was my intention when this night started."

Danny just gently pushed Lindsay back down on the be and straddled her, trying not to squash her, he was heavier than her after all, he pinged the suspenders off hr stockings and pulled each stocking down one at a time, kissing her bared legs as he went, all he could hear was Lindsay moaning every now and again.

Before he pulled the last few pieces of clothing off Lindsay's delicate body, she spoke.

"I love what you do to me Danny."

Danny smiled.

"Well i can trump that."

"Can you?"

Lindsay said quizically, she was leaning on her elbows, looking at Danny, her head slanted a bit.

Danny crawled towards her face and lent in close, she could feel his breath on her face, she closed her eyes and opened them up to those perfect blue eyes of his that drove her wild.

He finally answered her.

"I just plain love you."

Danny waited he noticed that Lindsays eyes were full of tears.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know."

Danny smiled, he was welling up now, but ignoring this, he kissed her intensly again and made his way back down to the garments of clothing Lindsay was wearing.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lindsay was stirring from her sleep, she smiled instantly, but something was different, she couldn't feel him beside her. She turned to see that Danny wasn't there, she jumped out of bed and began to look for him, she was calling his name and there was no response, she looked on his table and noticed his wallet and keys were gone, as well as his cell.

Lindsay picked up his house phone, she held it in her hands, she didn't know whether to call his cell or not, while she was thinking, her mind racing, she hadn't heard a knock at the door, the knock became louder, until it did shake her from her trance, she looked down she was decent, she had thrown on one of Danny's many t-shirts. She was about to open the door, the person on the other side heard the chain fall across. Then she heard a voice.

"Ya checked the peep hole?"

Lindsay knew who that was, he was always telling her that, she could have some fun here. She pulled the chain back across the door and checked through the peep hole, stood there was Danny. She saw that he was holding a bag, on the bag it said 'George Street Bagels' that was a 30 minute drive in the car and judging by the sounds of the horns and such, it would have taken him longer, she had a plan.

"Umm just a minute…"

"Why, cant I just come in."

Danny heard Lindsay talking in a quiet voice, as if she was talking to someone, that wasn't him.

"He's back, your gunna have to go through the window!"

"Lindsay, who's in there?"

"Umm no-one, I am talking to a…a….a bird."

"Lindsay let me in now!"

"Yeah I will see you later, back at the lab."

A few moments after her last statement, she flung open the door and saw Danny with the biggest evil on his face, he marched into his apartment and was looking around it. He made a bee line for the window and saw that it was still in the same position he left it.

"What's going on, its one thing to have an affair, but in my apartment, how could you?"

Lindsay smiled and walked towards Danny, he took a step away from her.

"Danny, I was pulling ya leg, there was no-one here, I am not having an affair I promise"

Danny gave her a funny look, and laughed.

"You sure do know how to get a man's heart racing."

"More ways than one."

Danny kissed Lindsay tight, few moments later Lindsay made her way to the bathroom. Danny made his way to the kitchen, he smiled. Put the bagels on the table and walked over to his bedroom.

He made his way to his wardrobe and looked on the top shelve, there was a shoebox, he took it off and opened it to reveal a small black box, he opened the box to reveal a diamond engagement ring.

He heard the shower stop and put the shoebox back in the cupboard, keeping the black box out.

Lindsay walked out of the bathroom, in a towel and she smiled at Danny, he looked nervous.

"Danny, are you ok?"

"Fine."

"No your not, whats wrong?"

"Nothin' I'm fine."

"Danny don't lie to me, just say it, I'm here for you, I hope that you know that."

Danny breathed in deep, not exactly the way he wanted to do it, but he was in the moment. He walked over to Lindsay and stood in front of her. He took hold of her hands.

"Lindsay, when I was laying in hospital, you were by my side, what I have been told, you never left, and I realised, I nearly lost you…forever, and it scared me."

Lindsay had started to get all choked up.

"Every second that I have lived after what happened there has been one thing on my mind, you, and the thought that all I want is you. I never want to be without you, I realised that you're the thing that keeps me sane, the person that makes me whole, my life has been so much brighter since you walked in it. And for that I thank you."

Lindsay could feel tears fall from her eyes. Danny could feel tears fall from his eyes.

"Lindsay Monroe…"

Danny got down on one knee and pulled the box from his pocket, and opened it to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. He saw the tears fall faster from her eyes.

"…I don't want to live another second of my life if your not in it, by my side…will you marry me?"

Danny held Lindsay's spare hand, the other trying to wipe away the tears. Danny waited what seemed a lifetime for her answer.

"I love you so much Danny, of course I will marry you."

Danny could feel the tears fall faster from his face, he jumped up and picked her up into a hug and was spinning her around, kissing her the whole time. When he finally let her down they were both crying tears of joy. He couldn't believe she had said yes, and she couldn't believe that he had asked her.

There bless was interrupted when Danny and Lindsay's cell's both started ring.

"Messer…what…ok….I'll be right there, bye."

"Monroe…ok I'll b there as soon as, bye."

Danny turned to Lindsay, and smiled half heartedly.

"Looks like we will have to celebrate later."

"Danny, can I put this on later, I don't think it is wise to wear it with the gloves, is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine, I didn't expect you to wear it with the gloves."

Lindsay grabbed Danny and kissed him. She broke it off and began to get changed, Danny started to gather their things and tidy the place up. When Lindsay was ready she walked towards Danny and grabbed his hand.

"Danny?"

"Yeah Linds?"

"I just wanted to say, what you said to me, about never wanting to lose me, did you mean it, I mean truly?"

Danny grabbed her other hand and kissed them both and smiled deep into her eyes.

"I love you so much, being away from you hurts, I never want this to end Linds, and I mean it, I would die for you."

Lindsay flung her arms around Danny's waist and cried into his chest.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me, and being here with me."

Danny smiled, he really would die for her and he wanted the world to know it.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Danny took hold of Lindsay's hand and opened the apartment door, and they both walked to his car, together hand in hand, the happiest people in the world.

But little did they know that today, was going to end in disaster.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - It might take me awhile to get the flow of this chapter going, I have had a bit of writers block.**

Chapter Seven

Lindsay and Danny made their way to the crime scene, they both had the biggest smiles on their face, Danny couldn't believe it, probably this time next year he would be calling her his wife, it was a daunting thought, but one that he couldn't wait for. Lindsay on the other hand was still trying to process what had happened that morning, she was officially a bride to be, and to the man she loved with all her heart, she couldn't remember being so happy.

When they arrived at the crime scene they saw Mac walking over to them.

"Hey you two, Danny your not going to like this, we have found something that implicates that this was committed by the Tanglewood Gang."

Danny let out a loud sigh, if his brother Louie was involved things would get messy.

"Thanks for giving me the heads up."

"Is the building secure?"

Lindsay was trying to move of the topic of Danny's affiliation with the Tanglewood Gang, she knew how it upset him.

"The officers that searched the building have given it the all clear. You two will process the victim located on the top floor of the warehouse."

Lindsay and Danny agreed and made their way up to the body. They were hit with an overpowering smell, just what they needed first thing in the morning a decomp.

The contents of Lindsay's stomach was trying to stay inside of her. Danny took her by the hand and whispered in her ear.

"I don't think anyone would blame ya if you were to be sick right now."

"Danny, I am not going to be sick, anyway people might think I have got morning sickness."

Danny's mouth was wide. Was she trying to him she was pregnant?

"Are you, I mean not that I would mind…"

"Danny, I'm not pregnant, but its nice to know that the thought doesn't scare you."

Danny walked further into the scene, surveying their surroundings.

"You being pregnant isn't what would scare me, it's the prospect of having the spawn of me running around…jeez that kid would cause some trouble."

Lindsay walked up to Danny and pinched his ass causing him to jump, and smile at the same time, Lindsay leaned towards Danny's ear and spoke.

"I love the thought of little Danny Messer's running around."

Lindsay walked away from Danny and into the far regions of the scene. Danny and Lindsay had been processing the scene for 20mins when Mac walked in.

"How is it going in here?"

"Well, considering."

"And you Lindsay you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

"Danny we need to talk, it wont take long."

Mac walked out of the room, and Danny turned to face Lindsay.

"Linds, I will be back in a minute, you sure your ok."

"I'm fine stop worrying about me and go, you don't want to keep Mac waiting."

Danny smiled and walked out of the scene and followed Mac outside into the area outside of the warehouse. Lindsay looked out of the window, they were stood right outside the window she was looking out of.

She smiled as she saw Danny listening intently to Mac, she turned to carry on working at the scene, when she felt atmosphere in the room change, something wasn't right and she didn't like it. She tried to ignore it and carry on. She did so for a few moments before she felt someone step into the room. She looked up to see a tall, muscular man standing in front of her, his shirt obviously torn and covered in blood, he had a gun pointed straight at Lindsay, he was the person who had killed their Vic. Lindsay froze on the spot consumed with fear.

"Well well, seems as though Messer has found himself a nice little girly to play with!"

"I'm not a little girly!"

The man walked towards Lindsay, she moved further back.

"Did I say you could talk, sweetheart?"

Lindsay stayed where she was and shook her head.

"Just what I thought…I warned him, I told him to keep out of our way. Looks like I am gunna have teach Messer a lesson, the hard way."

The man lunged towards Lindsay and she moved as he fell against the floor. He stood up and looked her in the eyes, she had her gun drawn and pointed in his direction.

"Don't be stupid girly, if you pull that trigger, you will have committed suicide."

"Shut up, get on the floor."

The man smiled cockily and began to crouch on to the ground. Lindsay's heart began to get to a normal speed. The man then lunged towards her and knocked her flying into the wall by the window.

"You didn't think I would give up that easy."

Lindsay kicked the man in the bollocks and opened the window, she was about to scream when she felt something grab her across the middle and across her face.

She bit down hard on his hand and screamed as loud as she could.

"DANNY!"

Danny and Mac looked up towards the window and saw Lindsay fighting with someone twice her size, Danny's heart sank, he bolted towards the door when they heard a gunshot, they ran faster. Up 2 steps at a time, they ran into the room Lindsay had been working in guns drawn.

"Hands up NYPD!"

Flack shouted as he made his way into the room, there was no-one there.

"LINDSAY!"

Flack and Mac's attention had been drawn to Danny who was standing in front of them, they looked where Danny was looking and saw the same man who had been fighting with Lindsay stood in the corner.

"Well, looks like your girly friend isn't as strong as she always makes out."

Danny went to attack the man with all his rage, when Mac and Flack pulled him back, the look of pure anger was present on their faces as well.

"Don't be so hasty Danny, she isn't dead…yet, but I warned you to stay away from us, you remember when I stabbed you in broad daylight, it seemed like a nice day for it."

The man crouched down to Lindsay's form and began to stroke her hair and face.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"

"Let me go free, with the girl and I wont finish the job in front of you."

Mac was the one who answered this time.

"We will let you go free, but Lindsay stays here."

"No deal, we both go, or she dies."

Danny didn't keep his eyes of Lindsay, she looked so pale, so cold. He would do anything to get her away from him.

"Take me instead, I'm the one you want, you give us Lindsay and I will go with you, no strings."

The man laughed at Danny's offer, Mac and Flack were stunned, there was no telling what this mad man was capable of.

"Deal Danny boy, now walk over slowly, no sudden movements by you two, or she dies"

"Danny, what do you think your doing?"

"Mac, I have to, I have to keep her safe."

Mac reluctantly nodded and let him go.

"We'll make sure she gets to a hospital, and we will find you."

The man grabbed Danny's arm and went to pull him away, but Danny refused to leave.

"You said no strings Messer, what do you think your playing at?"

"I need to say goodbye to her, please."

"Fine."

Danny crouched down beside Lindsay and saw her open her eyes slightly, he could see what the man had done to her, even battered and bleeding, she was still beautiful to him.

He took her hand and kissed her softly.

"Hey Linds, I've got to go for a while, but I will be back as soon as I can, I love you soo much, and remember, a pack of wild dogs, couldn't keep me from you, I love you."

Danny lent forward and kissed her softly on the head and stood up. The man pulled Danny away and down the corridors, into darkness.

"Danny, Danny, where's Danny?"

Mac rushed over to Linds while Flack sent for an ambulance and police to search the building and the surrounding area's.

"Lindsay, he will be back, he will be back."

Lindsay started to cry.

"I want to make it to my wedding day Mac."

"What do you mean?"

"He proposed this morning, and I never got the chance to tell him the news…"

Lindsay slipped out of consciousness. What had Mac done, why did he let Danny go.

In the back of a truck gagged and tied up Danny laid there, being thrown around from the speed, his thoughts not on his situation, but that of Lindsay, tears fell from his eyes, he didn't know whether she had made it or not and it was killing him…

TBC

**A/N - I think I might have over rated this, sorry to all the people who may have been expecting something else SORRY L**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Lindsay was rushed to hospital, and Danny was being dragged across a cold floor, he was still bound and gagged, and still thinking of Lindsay.

Lindsay had dipped out of consciousness moments before the ambulance arrived and hadn't woken up since. There was panic rising in the team, not only had one of their team been taken hostage, he did it while saving the life of the woman he loved, who was laying in a hospital bed hanging on to her life.

"What happened out there Flack, WHAT HAPPENED?"

Flack pulled Stella into his arms, she was thumping his chest, but when she finally stopped, she let her tears take over.

Stella cried into Flack's arms, it wasn't his fault and she knew it, but she had to blame someone and he just happened to be there. She lifted her head up to look at Flack.

"I'm sorry, I know it wasn't your fault."

"Shh, its ok, I don't blame ya for being mad."

Stella grabbed hold of his waist tighter, she never wanted to lose him. Mac was sat by Lindsay's bedside, talking to her.

"Lindsay, we need you to pull through, Danny needs you to pull through, he needs you to be here when he gets back."

He took hold of Lindsay's hand and hung his head, what had happened, why did he let Danny go.

"Danny?"

Mac's head flung up and he squeezed her hand, she was waking, he looked out to Stella and Flack.

"Lindsay, he isn't here, but he will be here soon."

"Where is he? What happened?"

"Lindsay, you need to rest, I'll be back in a minute I need to tell them your awake."

"Don't leave me as well."

"I'm coming back, just like Danny."

Meanwhile Danny was being beaten. The man had taken the gag out of his mouth for pleasure, so he could hear Danny's cries of pain.

"Danny, Danny, Danny. What would your brother say?"

"Leave Louie out of this!"

"I don't think your in the position to be making demands Danny."

Danny hung his head, his arms and legs were tired, his head throbbing from the beating he was taking and his gut, was already bruising.

"What did I do to you?"

"Your father wanted us to send you a message!"

"My father, my father asked you to do this? Shoot my fiancee and kidnap me?"

"Fiancee, things getting serious I see!"

"IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

"But it has something to do with me."

Danny turned to see a familiar figure walk out of the darkness, it was the man he had once called 'dad'.

"You, why are you doing this I HAVENT DONE ANYTHING!"

"I know, but your boss was getting close to destroying us, and this is our way of sending a message. If he comes near us again, we will kill one of his team, and what a way to start."

"This is a threat, you have a man stab me in the street, shoot Lindsay when she is left alone and kidnap and beat the living shit outta me, this is a good way to start!"

"She was never meant to get hurt, the fact is no-one was meant to get hurt."

His father turns to the man who had been tormenting Danny.

"Whether or not you follow orders is one thing, but I made it clear no-one was to get hurt, we want to make them think not come at us with guns blazing, and least of all did I expect you to hurt my son."

"But you told me to take care of him!"

"Yes as in threaten verbally! Not almost KILL HIM, HIS IS MY SON AND I DO LOVE HIM!"

"Love me, you called me a disgrace because I wouldn't become like you, because I became a cop!"

His father walked towards him and touched Danny's bloody face.

"I do love you Danny, you are still my son, and your mother reminds me of that everyday, she wanted better for you, she wanted you to get away from it, and so did I."

"Then why say those things to me, why tear my life apart at the seems, by almost killing Lindsay, WHY?"

"She wasn't supposed to get hurt, and you were supposed o be brought here in one piece not battered and bruised. You shouldn't have to be here."

His father turned to the man again and drew his gun and shot the man straight between the eyes.

"I am sorry Daniel, for everything I have put you through, but I am going to give you a warning, you tell your boss to stay away, or we will attack the core of his peace."

"Why, why get me dragged here, so I can come face to face with you, why not just leave me, disown me, why bring up all the pain?"

"Because I needed to make you see that I still care."

"Care, you didn't care when I was dying laying in a hospital bed, neither you or mom came to see me, and you stand there in front of me and say that you care? I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!"

The man stood over Danny. He untied his hands and gave him the gun, and backed away.

"No you have your chance, you can take all the pain away, kill me, let it all go!"

Danny stood up and pointed the gun at his father, demons of his past flashing through his eyes, through the tears, the pain.

"I love you Daniel. Remember that."

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU'RE PRETENDING!"

"I cant imagine this Daniel."

Danny cocked the gun and aimed at his father, tears falling faster and faster.

TBC

**A/N - I am not very good at writing big dramatic scenes, but I am working on it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - I don't know where I am going with this chapter, so I am apologising in advance.**

Chapter Nine

Mac was sitting in the hospital still with Lindsay, she had fallen asleep again, Mac couldn't bring himself to tell her that Danny might not be coming back, she was still to delicate.

Mac sighed and put his head in his hands, when Flack came in.

"Mac I need to speak to you, its about Danny!"

Mac stood up and walked out of the room silently.

"What have you got?"

"We have located an abandoned warehouse on the upper east side, we have reason to believe that there is where Danny has been taking, it's the usual haunt for the Tanglewood Boys."

"Have you sent teams down there, because I'm going aswell, Stella stay here with Lindsay."

Stella nodded she had been stood next to Flack while he broke the news.

"Right lets go."

Mac and Flack ran down towards the exit of the hospital, got into the squad car and drove to their location, they were in silence for most of the journey until Flack spoke.

"Do you think he is still alive?"

"I don't know Flack, I really don't know."

Mac prayed to God that Danny was still alive, he had so much to tell him, he had to tell him that no matter what he had done, Mac had always been proud of Danny, always. Even if he hadn't shown it all the time.

In the warehouse…

Danny was still standing with the gun facing his father.

"Its now or never Danny, can you hear that, it's the sound of police cars, you can shoot me before they arrive and tell them it was self defence!"

Danny was still silent, his father was right he could. His emotions were playing on his chest, he was finding it harder and harder to breath, something was taking over him. The tears were still falling down his face. He was face to face with the man who had made him feel so unloved, the man who, no matter how he puts it, put the only person Danny has really truly loved in hospital, hanging onto life.

"Danny what are you going to do?"

His father was looking Danny dead in the eyes, searching for an answer, an answer that wasn't there.

"No matter how you try and defend yourself, you ordered all of this, you wanted this, YOU MADE THIS HAPPEN!"

Danny let his arm fall to his side, he looked up to the ceiling, looking for an explination, he breathed in deep and pulled the gun towards his father again, his eyes filled with something he had never felt before, pure hate.

Mac and Flack had arrived at the building and were standing outside, guns drawn.

"Looks like you missed your chance Daniel, you could have ended your pain so easily, I was wrong, you are a disappointment to me!"

"YOU BASTERD!"

Without thinking Danny pulled the trigger on the gun and his father lay bleeding on the floor, he had shit him in the neck. Danny stood silently holding the gun, what had he done?

Flack and Mac heard the gunshot and stormed the building no questions, they arrived to see Danny holding a gun still aimed in the direction of a body laying in front of him, blood pouring from the neck. Danny was battered and bruised, glasses broken, shirt torn, covered in dirt, and tears falling.

"Danny!"

Mac and Flack ran over to Danny, Flack checked the pulse of the man in front of Danny, there wasn't one.

Mac walked towards Danny slowly.

"Danny, I need you to give me the gun."

"Mac, I'm sorry, I wasn't supposed to, I didn't mean to…"

Mac was now beside Danny, he reached his hand towards the gun and took it slowly out of Danny's hands. Flack was ready with a evidence bag, Mac dropped the gun in the bag and turned his attention back to Danny.

"Its ok Danny, your safe now."

Danny collapsed into Mac's arms, he ad forgotten to try and hide the tears, he let them fall, he let himself become open.

"We're going to get you to hospital, there is someone there who has been asking for you."

"Lindsay!"

Flack and Mac helped support Danny as they walked towards the ambulance parked outside, Flack and Mac told Danny they would be there as soon as possible. Danny was going into shock, the toll of the situation and what had happened was now getting to him.

As the ambulance drove off, with a sedated Danny in tow, Flack and Mac made their way back into the warehouse and surveyed the room, something went on in there.

Flack turned to face Mac.

"What happened in here?"

"I don't know, there's only 3 people who know the answer, 2 are laying in front of us and the other, is in a state of shock and sedated. I don't think we will ever truly understand what happened."

"Mac, Danny killed someone, and I am going to make sure that there isn't going to be an investigation."

"There wont be, he did what he had to, he was kidnapped, and given an opportunity, he wont lose his badge over this."

Flack looked at the warehouse.

"We got him back Mac, he is alive, that's more than we thought we would get."

"Yeah that's the important thing, they are both safe."

In the hospital Stella is sitting with Lindsay, she is still sleeping, when she suddenly wakes up.

"Danny!"

"Lindsay its ok, its just me."

"I want Danny."

She started to get teary when Stella's cell rang, she saw it was Mac.

"Mac?…he is that's brilliant…yeah she has just woken up, I will tell her, see you soon bye."

Lindsay was looking at Stella, Stella closed her cell and looked at Lindsay and smiled.

"He's here, he came back Lindsay."

Lindsay smiled.

"I knew he would."

TBC

**A/N - There you have it Danny doesn't die, but his dad did, did you really think I would kill him off lol that's a joke lol THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I will update again soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Lindsay was being pushed in her wheelchair, the Dr had given her permission to go and see Danny on the condition that she wasn't to walk. Stella was pushing Lindsay.

"Is he bad, you know, badly injured?"

Stella lent so that she was at the same height as Lindsay while she was pushing the wheelchair.

"No, he is just in shock, but he has taken a bit of a beating, so just be weary of the way he will look."

Lindsay breathed in deep.

"He could be the ugliest man in the world but he would still be beautiful to me."

Stella smiled, she felt the same way about Flack.

They arrived at Danny's hospital room, Stella looked in the window to make sure there was no-one in there, there was only Danny, still sedated.

Stella opened the door and made her way with Lindsay into the room, Lindsay gasped at the sight of Danny.

"Stella what did they do to him?"

Tears started forming around Lindsay's eyes, he was motionless, beaten and bruised, but he was peaceful.

"I'll give you two some privacy."

"Thanks Stella."

Stella smiled as she manoeuvred Lindsay next to Danny's side, she smiled at Lindsay and moved out of the room, she sat on the benches outside and began to read a magazine that was there. Leaving Lindsay with Danny.

"Hey Danny, its Lindsay, I didn't doubt you for a second."

He was still.

"I just wanted to say I wasn't aware of what was happening, Stella filled me in before we left, Danny why did you do that, why risk your life, I know you said you would, but what would that have left me, no-one."

Lindsay breathed in deep and tears began falling.

"I would have been lost if you hadn't come back, but I am glad that I wasn't aware of what was happening, could you have imagined the state of me, but I knew you would come back, you said you would never leave me, and I believe you. I need you Danny, I really do, now more than ever, we need you."

Danny was still silent.

"I guess this is the best way to talk to you, at least this way I get to speak. But that's something we are going to work on, I don't want to have you knocked into a coma every time I want to talk to you, without interruptions."

Lindsay took hold of Danny's hand an squeezed tight, just like she did when he was here the last time.

"I love you soo much Danny, but this isn't what you would call the best start to our new life, you propose to me in the morning, I get shot, you get beaten and kidnapped and here we are, all in the same day. Something to tell the grandkids at least."

Danny wasn't responding, this was making Lindsay feel more alone then ever.

"Danny, I need you to wake up now, this isn't funny anymore. I need you to wake up do you hear me, WE NEED YOU TO WAKE UP."

Lindsay began crying fiercely causing Stella to come into the room.

"Lindsay are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I am just scared, scared he isn't coming back."

Stella walked over to Lindsay and took her free hand.

"You said it yourself, you know he will, Danny is Danny, he will get through this, he knows what he has got waiting for him."

Lindsay looked at Stella then back to Danny.

"I hope so."

"I'll give you some more privacy, I need to call Flack, I will be right outside if you need me."

Stella smiled and walked out of the room. Lindsay turned to Danny.

"I bet you enjoy making me worry about you, and I don't appreciate it, there are only so many times I can be nice to you while you recuperating."

Lindsay felt the grip on her hand tighten at first she thought she was squeezing Danny's hand again, but then she looked to see Danny slowly opening his eyes.

"Danny!"

"I knew it, I knew you'd come back!"

Danny smiled weakly.

"I am so going to kill you when you get better."

"Why would you wanna do that for?"

"For making sit here and have all these doubts go through my head that's why!"

"You know me better than that, I keep my promises."

Lindsay smiled through her tears.

"I know you do, and I cant wait to marry you, I love you soo much."

"I love you to, by the way I could hear everything you said. I wasn't in a coma, just sedated."

"Oh."

"I cant believe you doubted me Linds."

Danny flashed her a cheeky smile.

"Your lucky your in hospital, if you weren't, you would be in big trouble!"

"You know I don't mean it Linds, you gave me the fright of my life as well you know!"

"I heard, I cant really remember what happened, Stella filled me in, but when I woke up in hospital and you weren't here, I haven't felt so alone, and I was surrounded by people. But I was still alone."

"I thought I had lost you Linds, I never want to feel that way again."

Lindsay kissed his hands gently and smiled.

"Danny, I wish I didn't have to tell you like this but I think there is something you should know."

Danny had a concerned look on his face and sat himself up in his bed, what was Lindsay looking so worried about?

TBC

**A/N- I will update soonies**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Danny was looking intently at Lindsay. She was trying to avoid his gaze, she felt uncomfortable.

"Lindsay, what's going on, why wont you look at me?"

Lindsay had a tearstained face, she breathed in deep and looked at Danny. She cried softly and spoke.

"We had never really spoken about this…"

"Lindsay, don't keep me guessing please, just tell me!"

"Danny, I knew this morning, but I really didn't want to say anything, I needed to be positive, when I came here the Dr's confirmed it."

Danny was getting nervous, was Lindsay ill?

"Confirmed what?"

"Danny, I'm pregnant."

Danny looked at Lindsay, he didn't know what to say.

"Danny say something."

"Your pregnant?…Lindsay that's…"

Lindsay jumped in before Danny could finish.

"I knew you wouldn't like this, were not even married yet and I am already pregnant, and we had never even spoken about kids, and then what are people going to think, they will probably think I have trapped you…"

"Whoa slow down there Linds, let me finish."

"Sorry."

Lindsay calmed herself down and looked back at Danny, he was so battered and bruised, but according to Stella he looked much better than he did when he first arrived in the hospital. Within the space of a couple of months Lindsay had been sat by Danny's hospital bed, something she hoped she would never have to do again.

"Lindsay, its true we never talked about kids, but its something I assumed we would have…together, yeah ok maybe the timing isn't perfect, but I don't care, it's a baby, our baby, and that's something I want more than the world.

Lindsay smiled and looked even more in love with Danny, if that was possible.

"Its what I want as well, Danny I am so glad you think its good as well."

"Yeah I do, but the fact of it is, I am gunna be worrying like mad if it is a girl, she is gunna have her mothers good looks, the boys wont be able to stay away."

Lindsay laughed.

"Danny, the baby isn't even 3 months old yet, in fact its hasn't been born yet, I think it's a bit early to start worrying about that."

"Yeah sorry, what a day eh Linds."

Danny leaned over to Lindsay and kissed her on the forehead.

"I propose in the morning, you get attacked at a crime scene and well I cant really remember what happened to me…I don't think I want to remember."

Danny looked solemn and sad. Lindsay put her hand to his face and cupped it and brought it towards her face.

"And you don't have to remember, we are going to start afresh, we are going to act as though today never happened…well apart from the proposal and the pregnancy."

Danny smiled the biggest smile, looked into Lindsay's eyes and kissed her.

He reached his arms around her back and brought her into a embrace, they stayed there for a while, Lindsay eventually fell asleep with Danny holding her, she knew that things were back.

TBC

**A/N - Sorry this chapter is short, I lost inspiration, but I have ideas for the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was a couple of months later, Lindsay and Danny were living together, expecting their first child and they were also planning their impending nuptials.

Danny had insisted to Lindsay that they waited until after the baby was born to get married, he knew how stressful planning a wedding can be, he didn't want that stress on Lindsay. Although their parents were both against the idea of having the baby before the wedding, they realised that it was for the best. Since then, they were all supportive of Danny and Lindsay.

Lindsay was coming up to her 3rd month of pregnancy. She and Danny hadn't told any of the lab about the pregnancy, they wanted to wait until they were in the safety zone. They both believed it was bad luck to tell anyone apart from immediate family about the baby until after the 3rd month. Although it was hard for Danny to contain his excitement sometimes. A swift kick from Lindsay and he soon calmed down.

Lindsay and Danny were sitting in their living room watching the baseball game, well I say watching, Danny was actually talking to 'the bump' as Danny and Lindsay called it. Lindsay was just trying not to laugh at him.

"Hello, Mr Bump, are you going to kick mommy anytime soon?"

"Stop provoking the bump Messer. Or I will tell everyone how soppy you've been."

Danny looked up and smirked.

"Actually bump, forget what I just said, I think mommy is mad at daddy."

He lent in closer and whispered.

"Save me."

"I heard that Danny."

Lindsay couldn't contain her laughter. She started rolling around on the sofa, Danny trying to calm her down.

"Whoa take it easy Linds, the baby might get an early delivery."

That comment just made Lindsay laugh harder, Danny hit his head with his hand, damn his wisecracking jokes.

Lindsay eventually calmed down and stopped laughing, she looked at Danny in the eyes.

"I love you Danny, I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

"I've always known it, and I hope you know I love you to."

Lindsay smiled wider.

"I knew it."

Danny pulled Lindsay back down to his mouth and kissed her passionately. Trying not to squish her stomach. Ever since they found out Lindsay was pregnant, they hadn't had sex. It was something Danny and Lindsay agreed on, in fact Danny was the one who suggested it. He said he didn't think it was right to have sex when there was a baby in the room, which was true in a sense, and Lindsay agreed. So they hadn't, and for the both of them it had been hell, and Lindsay was only 3 months gone, they had another 6 months to go.

Danny pulled away from the kiss and kissed her on the forehead.

"You are going to make this next 6 months hell for me aren't you."

"And your not going to make them hell for me, I am the one who is carrying the baby."

Danny smiled.

"At least we can both say that this was never just a sex thing."

Lindsay thumped him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?"

Danny was rubbing the back of his head.

"I never even thought that it was just a sex thing."

"Nor did I, I was just saying."

"Yeah well, don't."

Lindsay smiled she loved making Danny feel bad, she just smiled at him and he knew she was winding him up.

"Thanks."

"Its ok…Danny, we have to tell the others soon."

Danny looked at Lindsay.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well it is past the three month period and I don't think they are going to think I am just getting fat. They are far to clever for that, and besides, I want to start telling people."

"Me to, and you don't look fat, you look radiant."

Lindsay just cocked an eyebrow at Danny.

"Oh Messer, always the charmer."

"Yeah and you love it."

Lindsay smiled mischievously.

"Among other things."

Danny laughed, and walked to the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I thought, what better way to tell the gang about our news than to invite them over for dinner, and then make the announcement, what do you think?"

"I think your cooking the meal."

"Deal."

Danny made the calls, the date was set, tomorrow night, they would make the announcement. Share their joy.

Lindsay looked deep in thought when Danny came back to the sofa.

"What ya thinking?"

"I'm worried about Mac's reaction."

"Why?"

"He is going to be mad, he is going to say that me not telling him I was pregnant put me and the baby at risk, I.e. working with the chemicals, working at crime scene etc etc.

"Mac will understand anyway, you have always made the others do anything to do with chemicals, Mac will be cool with it."

"But can you really be sure about that, I have already proved to you once that you didn't know him as well as you thought."

"Yes that's true, but I know that much, he wont judge us, he cant."

Lindsay smiled and hugged Danny tightly, she yawned silently, making no attempts to hide it from Danny. He looked down and smiled.

"I think someone is trying to say they are tired."

"Just a bit."

"Well lets get you to bed, and the bump."

"Yeah and the bump."

Danny turned the TV, lights, drew the curtains, made sure the door was locked, checked he hadn't left the gas on and walked back over to Lindsay, she was sat on the sofa waiting for him to help her up, she was struggling with that recently.

Danny reached a hand out and Lindsay took hold of it, they walked hand in hand into the bedroom, Lindsay made her way to the bathroom and Danny shut the bedroom door behind him, his head full of thoughts of Lindsay, the bump and what he was going to cook for dinner tomorrow night.

TBC

**A/N - This chapter was more of a chilling out chapter, will update soonies**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Sorry it has taken so long to write this last chapter, I have had a muse malfunction, if that makes sense, but its ok, I am back on track J**

Chapter Thirteen

Danny and Lindsay were sitting in their living room when Danny sighed loudly, they had been home from work for at least 20 minutes and they were both beat. Lindsay lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him.

"What's the matter?"

Danny looked down at Lindsay and gave her the famous smile.

"Just remembered I have to cook that dinner for tonight."

Lindsay laughed, and poked him in the chest.

"Well, it was your bright idea Messer, so get your sexy ass in that kitchen and cook."

Lindsay was now sitting upright with her finger pointed towards the kitchen, she was trying so hard not to laugh or even smile, she was finding both of these things hard to do. Danny was sitting and looking her up and down.

"You have no idea how turned on I am right now."

Lindsay smiled cheekily.

"I have a fair idea."

Danny crawled on top of Lindsay and started kissing her passionately, he was running his hands up her blouse and caressing her breasts, he felt Lindsay moan. He also felt Lindsay trace her hands down the length of his trousers, of which were getting tighter by the second. Danny and Lindsay were in the moment, clothes started flying, first it was Lindsay's blouse, then it was Danny's shirt, then Danny's wife beater was on the floor.

They continued kissing intimately and passionately for another few minutes, when Danny stopped. Lindsay was slightly out of breath from the intensity of the kisses, she looked at him, and she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"These next 6 months are really going to be hell."

Danny laughed and shook his head.

"You have got that right Linds, but we both agreed, so we have to contain ourselves."

He raised his eyebrows in Lindsay's direction, as if to say something. Lindsay took the bait.

"What are you trying to say Messer, this is all my fault?"

"Well you are so damn tempting, and you know."

"No Danny I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

Danny was getting the feeling that this conversation was heading from playful banter to a full scale argument.

"Linds, I didn't mean it like that."

Lindsay said nothing, she pulled herself from underneath Danny and grabbed her blouse and headed into the bedroom and slammed the door. Great Danny thought, just what he needed, Lindsay's period of mood swings had begun.

"This is gunna be a very long 6 months. In more ways than one."

Danny was going to go after Lindsay but he knew that when women were hormonal the best thing to do is leave them to it. He shook his head and headed to the shower, he needed a cold shower before he could even think about preparing the meal.

Lindsay was sitting in the bedroom, she was so angry at Danny, but she couldn't really remember why? He had said something hadn't he? Lindsay walked over to the bathroom where she heard the shower flowing, she knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The shower stopped and she heard Danny step out and unlock the door. She opened it slowly and smiled gently at Danny who was cleaning his teeth in the mirror, he turned to look at Lindsay.

"I'm sorry."

They both said it at the same time, and laughed after they finished. They were silent and Danny was the first one to speak.

"I'm sorry Linds, I didn't mean to upset ya, I wasn't thinking, as per normal."

Lindsay walked over to him and kissed him on his lips, even they tasted minty fresh

"No Danny, I am sorry, I picked an argument with you and I don't know why, these hormones are going to be the death of me I swear."

"Nah, we can cope, just remember I love you very much and I don't want you to kill me in my sleep because I nicked all the covers."

Lindsay slapped Danny on the side of his arm, and laughed at him rubbing his arm.

"I am going to ignore that Messer, but as I said before we had that fight, you had better get your sexy ass in that kitchen and cook."

Danny cocked his eyebrow and smiled, he walked past Lindsay and stopped in the doorway, Lindsay turned to face him.

"You think my ass is sexy?"

Lindsay laughed.

"Just cook Messer, we can discuss your ass later."

Danny laughed and got changed leaving Lindsay to shower.

He was standing in the kitchen preparing a simple spaghetti bolognaise, he knew that all the gang liked it, well he was pretty certain they all liked spaghetti bolognaise. Lindsay walked out of the bedroom she was wearing a simple pair of fancy trousers and her favourite pink dressy top. Danny turned to look at her, he was wearing simple trousers and a shirt.

"You look amazing Linds."

"You don't look half bad yourself."

Lindsay walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Danny's waist, she snuggled her head into his back, getting lost in his smell.

"You ok Linds?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just wanted to hold you, and make sure you are still here."

Danny smiled to himself.

"Where else would I be Linds?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to lose you, after we had our fight, I thought you were going to leave me."

Danny turned around in Lindsay's arms so that he was facing her, he took her into an embrace, and caressed her hair.

"Where would I go Linds, you are my life now, along with the bump."

Danny took her hand in his and placed it on Lindsay's slightly protruding bump. Lindsay smiled and allowed a tear to fall.

"Well I thought that you were because, of the hormones, I thought you were thinking what the hell have I let myself in for."

"Well I haven't and I'm not, I am not going anywhere I promise, you and the bump and the most important things in my life, I would die to save both of you, do you understand me?"

Lindsay looked up at Danny and smiled again, she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Thanks Danny, you two mean the world to me to."

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeah I am good now."

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Depends on what it is?"

Danny gave Lindsay the puppy dog eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Can you lay the table for me?"

"Sure."

Lindsay turned to the drawer with the place settings and things in and began laying the table.

Lindsay was setting the knives and forks when the doorbell rang, their first guest.

Just as Lindsay was about to open the door she heard Danny scream.

"Danny what the hell?"

Lindsay rushed over to the kitchen and saw Danny trying to wipe of the bolognaise sauce off his clean shirt. He looked up to see Lindsay staring at him trying not to laugh. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"This isn't funny Linds!"

"No of course not. I thought you had cut your thumb off or something."

"Well spilling hot bolognaise sauce on myself is just as important."

"Yeah ok, just go and change your shirt, I have to let Flack and Stella in, I kinda left them standing outside."

Danny shook his head and ran to the bedroom and closed the door, Lindsay now smiling widely made her way back the front door and opened it to reveal Stella, Flack, Mac and Hawkes standing with a puzzled look on their faces. Lindsay stepped aside and let them in. Stella made her way into the kitchen so she could put the wine on the side that she had brought with her. She placed it on the side and looked down at the floor and saw a puddle of bolognaise sauce, she laughed to herself and walked out of the kitchen. Lindsay saw and tried to hide the smile.

"Umm what happened in there?"

"I think I am going to let Danny explain that."

Just as they sat down in the living room after Lindsay had got them drinks, Danny emerged from the bedroom with a clean shirt and a pissed off look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Danny ignored Flack's question and made his way into the kitchen Flack looked at Lindsay, she shrugged and followed Danny into the kitchen.

"Danny, why did you ignore Flack, I know you must be annoyed but there is no need to be rude!"

Danny turned to Lindsay, he was hurting , there was something more than a spoilt shirt going on here.

"What's happened?"

"I will tell you later Linds, I promise."

"Ok."

Danny walked towards Lindsay and kissed her on the forehead. Danny walked back into the living room.

"Sorry about that Flack, I just ruined my favourite shirt, and I didn't hear you, I was to busy focused on what take out menu to use. I kind of spilt the main course down my shirt."

Danny laughed nervously, Lindsay walked towards him with a handful of take out menus.

Lindsay smiled at Flack, she then felt cramping in her stomach. She pulled a face, to display her discomfort.

"Linds, is everything ok?"

Flack gave Lindsay a concerned look, the rest of the gang had been talking and didn't notice Lindsay's discomfort, but when Flack asked Danny's head swung round to face Lindsay.

"Lindsay?"

"I'm ok, just a cramp that's all, umm, I wont be a minute. Need to pop to the bathroom."

Lindsay made her way to the bathroom, once in the bathroom, doubled over in pain, something wasn't right, she was scared, scared for the baby. The pain stopped, she felt a little better, but that didn't help her nerves, she knew something wasn't right, she felt the cramps begin again, she felt something on her leg, she ran her hand against herself, she pulled it away to reveal blood, she stared wide eyed, she was losing the baby.

She tried to get herself to the door, but as she moved she felt herself getting dizzy, before she had even made it to the door, Lindsay was lying flat on the floor, unconscious and losing the baby.

TBC

**A/N - A bit of a cliff hanger there folks, I thought I would leave you wanting more, I promise I wont leave it as long to update. I will update soonies.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Lindsay could feel herself dipping in and out of consciousness, she needed to let Danny know something wasn't right, she needed to get his attention, she lifted her head slightly looking for something, she noticed the glass she and Danny use to rinse their mouths with, she tried to stand but couldn't muster the strength, she felt the tears running down her face, she could also feel the blood pooling around her. She rolled over onto her back the cramps coming and going, she needed to get help. She looked up and saw the shower railing, if she could pull it down. She reached for the bottom of the shower curtain, she needed all the energy she had left to pull down the railing. She took a tight grip, he face wincing in pain, the cramps were coming again, as she pulled with all the strength left in her body she let out a scream, the shower railing fell from the ceiling and landed with a crash into the bath, Lindsay soon passed out, hoping that Danny would realise something wasn't right.

Outside Danny and the gang heard the crash, Danny rushed over to the bathroom door, knocking.

"Linds? Is everything ok?"

There was no answer, he knew something was wrong, he could feel it, he took a few steps back from the door and in one swift motion kicked the door in, revealing a unconscious Lindsay and the blood pool around her. Danny's eyes filled with fear, Flack and the rest of the gang were now standing in the living room wondering what was happening. When Stella saw the look on Danny's face she knew it wasn't good, she reached for the phone and dialled 911. Danny rushed into he bathroom.

"Linds, talk to me, Linds wake up."

Danny glanced down at the blood, he didn't want to think it, he gently checked her body for any wounds, he found none, he then knew where the blood was coming from. Hawkes rushed into the bathroom, he checked her over.

"She's got a pulse, Danny, this blood, was she injured in anyway?"

Danny looked up at Flack and Mac who were stood in the doorway, looking in horror, Stella now joined them. He had tears in his eyes, this wasn't the way he had planned on telling the gang that Lindsay was expecting their child, or at least was.

Danny felt the tears in his eyes fall, he closed them and looked down at Lindsay.

"Danny?"

Danny did nothing but look at Lindsay. Then he spoke, he focus remained the same.

"Lindsay is pregnant. That's why you guys were invited here tonight. We were going to tell you over dinner."

Danny felt more tears fall silently, not making a sound Hawkes asked Flack, Stella and Mac to leave him and Danny alone with Lindsay.

"Danny, with your permission, can I check Lindsay…down there?"

All Danny could do was nod.

Hawkes proceeded to gently pull Lindsay's trousers off slowly.

"Danny, do you have your kit with you? If yes can I borrow a pair of gloves."

Danny nodded and went to get his kit, he kept it in the hallway, Flack passed it to him as he exited the bathroom, Danny smiled as best he could. Flack and the rest knew the likelihood of the baby surviving was minimal, Lindsay was going to be shattered.

Hawkes applied the gloves and asked Danny to close the bathroom door, he knew the traffic was bad, an ambulance was going to be a while longer. He needed to ensure if there was anything he could do to help, he was going to do it.

He placed his hands gently on Lindsay's vagina, and made his way up, feeling for the cervix. The concentration was immense, Danny couldn't look at his face, his focus was still on Lindsay, no matter what the outcome, he knew he would be there for Lindsay, she wanted this baby more than anything else in the world, she wanted to be a good mum, she wanted to be the mother of Danny's child, she wanted to make him the happiest man in the world.

Hawkes looked up at Danny, his face showing no hints of emotion, he grabbed a bathroom towel and placed it around Lindsay's delicate area.

"She has lost a lot of blood, the best thing we can do is keep her comfortable until the ambulance arrives, just as he said that the ambulance could be heard outside, within a matter of minutes Danny was walking by Lindsay's side as she was hoisted into the ambulance, she still hadn't come back into consciousness.

Flack, Stella, Mac and Hawkes were standing at the steps of the apartment building, Stella, Flack and Mac turned to Hawkes, Hawkes knew what they wanted to know.

"Hawkes?"

He rubbed his forehead.

"She has lost a lot of blood…"

Stella, impatiently interrupted him.

"We could tell that for ourselves, what about the baby, we know you did an internal exam."

"…Stell, as far as I could tell, she hasn't lost the baby, but I cant be certain, I could feel the baby was there, but whether or not the baby was alive, I cant be sure. Neither Lindsay or the baby are out of the woods yet."

Stella hung her head, she knew that the likelihood that the baby was to survive was slim, but she wanted Lindsay and Danny to be the one statistic that scrapes through.

Danny had been told to wait in the relatives room of the hospital while Lindsay was being treated, Hawkes, Flack, Stella and Mac arrived and joined him, they were sat in silence, no-one knowing what to say, they all knew there was nothing that could be done to ease the pain Danny was feeling, the apprehension. Hours passed, the room only occasionally being filled with noise when the coffee run was taking place.

Finally after 4 hours of waiting a tired Dr entered the room. Danny instantly stood up and looked him up and down.

"Which of you is Daniel Messer?"

Danny stood forward, the Dr took him outside. The Dr was standing in front of Danny, he looked calm and collected. This didn't help ease Danny's nerves.

"Mr Messer, Lindsay is in the recovery unit, she is doing well. Her and the baby."

Danny felt the biggest weight fall of his shoulders.

"You mean, the baby, the baby is still alive?"

"Yes Mr Messer, the baby became a little stressed because of the pressure, but the baby is completely fine, she didn't lose it. It seemed you have a fighter on your hands, in the cases such as your Miss Monroe's 90 of the unborn babies don't survive. But as I said Mr Messer, Lindsay and the baby are fighters and are going to be fine."

Danny felt the biggest smile crawl across his face.

"What was actually the problem with Lindsay?"

The Dr cleared his throat.

"It seems Lindsay's cervix had torn, probably due to strenuous activity, working, lifting the usual, I have given her strict instructions she is to do no such things from now on, until after the baby is born. We repaired the cervix with a simple stitch but because of the baby it took longer than normal, if it wasn't for your friend Dr Hawkes, the chances of the baby surviving would have been slim, he managed to control the bleeding and mad sure to manoeuvre the baby into a safe position, he is probably the main reason I am here telling you Lindsay and the baby are going to make it."

"I don't know how to thank you Dr, this means so much."

Danny shook the Dr's hand and headed back into the relatives room, he saw the gangs faces all staring at him anxiously. Danny couldn't contain his smile anymore.

"They're both fine, they're both still here."

Stella gasped and started to cry into Flack's arms, she was crying with joy, Flack comforted her and smiled at Danny and winked at him. Mac and Hawkes walked over to Danny and shook his hand.

"We are all so happy for you Danny, you two are going to make great parents."

"I second that."

Danny turned to Hawkes who had seconded Mac's statement. He flung his arms around him and held him tight, taking Hawkes by surprise.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?"

"You have no idea what you have done for me Hawkes, I don't even know how to start thanking you."

Hawkes smiled.

"Just take care of Lindsay and the baby, that's all I ask Danny."

Danny pulled away and smiled at the gang. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes, replacing his glasses when he finished.

"I am um gunna go see her, I will see you soon."

"Ok Danny, give them our love."

Danny nodded and walked towards Lindsay's room, he was nervous but so excited at the same time, he couldn't believe it, they were both alive and well, this truly was a miracle baby.

TBC

**A/N - For all the people who reviewed with their concerns, I haven't killed the baby, that just isn't me, I couldn't do that to the story or to Danny and Lindsay. I will update soon. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Sorry this update took so long, hopefully i should have the next chap done soon, thanks to Jess for Beta-ing this. :) **

Chapter Fifteen

Lindsay was sitting in up in her bed when Danny opened the door slowly and peered his head round the door, he smiled nervously and walked into the room, to Lindsay's side.

He sat on the edge of the bed and lent in and kissed Lindsay. She had obviously been crying, her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks still stained. She looked up and began to cry again.

"Danny I am so sorry, I put myself and the baby at risk, we were so close to losing it."

Danny pulled Danny into an embrace and rocked her gently back and forth.

"Shh, Lindsay, we are all still here, everything is going to be perfect, you, us and the baby."

Lindsay held Danny tight.

"I thought I had lost the baby Danny, and all I could think was how much you were going to hate me."

Danny kissed the top of Lindsay's head, and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"I could never hate you Linds, never, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to. So don't you ever think that I could ever hate you, 'cause I wouldn't, I couldn't."

Lindsay sniffed and looked up at Danny and smiled through her tears.

"I love you so much Danny."

"I love you to Linds, don't ever scare me like that again do you hear me, I couldn't cope if I was to lose you."

Lindsay smiled playfully.

"You've got it bad."

Danny just laughed and kissed Lindsay again.

"What can I say, I fell hard when I fell for you."

Lindsay looked at Danny who was now sitting in the chair next to Lindsay's bed, her face said it all.

"Do you realise how incredibly corny that sounded?"

"Yes, yes I do."

Lindsay shook her head as she laughed at Danny who seemed to be unfazed by it, he was to busy looking at the woman who was carrying his child, as well as being the woman he was going to marry.

"Danny, I know I look a mess right now but there is no need to stare."

Danny smirked. Lindsay cringed.

"I feel another corny line coming on, is there anything I can do to save myself from it?"

Danny nodded.

Lindsay was sitting back in her bed she was smiling widely.

"Well are you going to let me in on it?"

"I suppose. I will stop coming out with the corny one liners you seem to hate on one condition."

Lindsay stared.

"That is?"

"You have to stop working."

Lindsay burst out laughing, she was cracking up, but she stopped when her stomach started hurting, and also when she saw that Danny's face was the most serious she had probably ever seen it.

"Your not kidding, are you?"

"No, I am deadly serious."

Danny, you cannot expect me to just drop work and sit in the apartment all day, you know that's not going to happen, I think I will just cope with the corny one liners."

Danny sighed and took off his glasses and rubbed the rim of his nose.

"Its not about the one liners Linds, its more than that. You need to take care of yourself and the baby. You cant do that at the lab, not with all the different chemicals and shit that's around."

Lindsay was getting annoyed.

"Danny, I am not just going to stop work, fair enough I will nearer to my due date, that's understandable, but I am good, not just good, I am fucking good at my job and just because I am pregnant I am not going to let that hinder me."

"Linds this isn't about you anymore, you have a child inside of you, think of the dangers, what if you were attacked at a crime scene, not only could I lose you, we could lose the baby as well."

Lindsay was really not in the mood to be told what to do at this point in time. She was angry and hurt that just because she was pregnant her life had to change. Why was being pregnant becoming to be a chore in Lindsay's eyes.

"Danny, do you know what I know that I have a child inside of me, and you take pleasure in reminding me of that everyday, sometimes I wish I wasn't pregnant, sometimes I wish it never happened!"

Lindsay gasped and put her hands over her mouth, she looked on as Danny looked at her with shock and hurt. He stood up and walked over to the door, he looked back at Lindsay.

"I didn't think I would ever hear you say that Lindsay, never. If that's how you feel, you have to ask yourself if maybe, just maybe I am really the man you want to spend the rest of your life with."

Danny opened the door and as he was walking out he heard Lindsay call his name. He stopped.

"Danny…Danny I didn't mean what I said, you know I love you and this baby."

Danny didn't turn around.

"Lindsay, you wouldn't have said it, unless there was a part of you that meant it."

With that Danny left Lindsay alone in her room, the tears falling fast in both their eyes, something that should have been one of the many happy days in their life, had turned into the makings of a day neither would want to revisit.

Stella was walking towards Lindsay's room when she saw Danny walking towards her, eyes to the floor, making no attempt to make eye contact with anyone.

"Danny?"

He ignored her and carried on straight past him, she managed to see that he was upset, it didn't take rocket science to figure out what the source of the upset was. She walked at a quicker pace towards Lindsay's room once there she saw Lindsay, slowly climbing out of bed. Stella rushed in.

"Lindsay! Where do you think your going?"

Lindsay was still crying.

"I have to…find Danny…I need to…apologise, I need to make things right."

"Ok sweetie, how about, you tell me what happened and we give Danny time to cool off?"

Lindsay nodded and sat back in her bed, she wiped away her tears with her gown and looked at Stella, she was sitting exactly where Danny had been sitting.

"You would have thought after everything, we would be ok now, well you think wrong."

Stella said nothing and continued to look at Lindsay.

"I said the most awful things Stella, I don't think he is ever going to forgive me."

"Of course he will, he has to let off some steam, you know what he is like Linds, he cant hate you, he loves you far to much for that."

"I know he does, but what I said, it was such a low blow."

Stella was confused.

"What did you say to him?"

Lindsay breathed in deep.

"I told him that sometimes I wished I wasn't pregnant, I told him I sometimes wished it never happened. How could I have said that?"

Stella was taken aback.

"Something must have triggered it Linds."

"It was Danny, he made me so mad, he was telling me that I had to stop working, but I told him that just because I was pregnant didn't mean I couldn't still do my job. Then Danny tried the guilt trip, and I don't know something just snapped, and before I knew it, I had said it. Now he said I need to think about whether he is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. Like I need to think about that."

"Linds, give Danny some time, he will come around he cant expect you to stop work completely. Let me speak to him and get him to come back, its obvious you love him, the world can see that."

"Thanks Stella, but I think I want to tell him myself, as soon as I can get out of here and find him the better, could you help me change?"

Stella laughed.

"You don't have to change darling, he wouldn't have left the hospital, he wouldn't dream of it, just chuck a dressing gown on and I will help you find him."

Lindsay slowly slid out of bed and made her way into a dressing gown and smiled at Stella, who took her by the hand and helped her with her IV trolley.

"When I passed him in the corridor, he was headed this way."

Stella and Lindsay turned towards the direction Stella was pointing. The search began.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Danny was sitting silently in the cafeteria nursing a strong cup of black coffee, the past 20 minutes had been a blur, had she really meant what she said?

All the thoughts and questions were tearing him up inside, he couldn't bare it and to make matters worse he gave her an ultimatum of sorts, how stupid could he be. He brought the cup up to his mouth and took another sip, afterwards placing it on his table and taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose, he sighed and hung his head in his hands. Was he going to lose Lindsay?

Flack was walking past the cafeteria, he had been interviewing a suspect that had been brought in, walking past the cafeteria was en-route to the exit, he looked in as he passed and had to back track when he saw Danny sitting alone looking as though if the world swallowed him up there and then he wouldn't have been phased.

He made his way into the cafeteria and sat down opposite Danny, Danny looked up to acknowledge his presence. They were silent for a few moments, Danny wasn't giving anything away, but Flack knew him better than that, something was wrong and the fact he wasn't with Lindsay, he had a pretty good idea that they had had a fight.

"What happened?"

Danny looked up again.

"Nothings happened, what makes you think something has?"

Flack shifted in his seat, he was getting comfortable, he knew this would take a while.

"Danny, your sat in the cafeteria alone, with a look of complete loss on your face, if that doesn't give the impression something has happened I dunno what does?"

Danny smiled and lent back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"You are observant Flack, I will give you that."

"So I would be right then, something has happened?"

Danny said nothing but simply nodded.

"Mate, what happened?"

Danny sat forward in his chair and took hold of his cup and fiddled with the handle.

"Me and Linds, we had a fight."

Flack sat back in his chair and studied his friend.

"No kidding Messer."

Danny looked up at Flack and smiled. The smile soon faded when he thought back to the argument with Lindsay.

"Things were said Don, and now, now I don't know where I stand, where we stand."

Flack sat up when Danny called him by his first name, Danny didn't do that very often, only when things were serious.

"What was said?"

Danny sighed, telling Flack meant having to actually believe Lindsay had said it in the first place.

"In short, Lindsay basically said she sometimes wished it never happened, she meant the pregnancy, but whether or not she just meant the pregnancy I don't know. Its all a big mess really."

Flack was dumbstruck, that didn't sound like the Lindsay they knew, something must have triggered it, Flacks first guess HORMONES.

"You know what women are like when they're pregnant, their hormones are through the roof, she probably didn't mean what she said."

"Yeah that's what I am thinking, but that's now sitting here, but in the room, I told her maybe she had to think about whether or not I was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with."

Flack was again speechless, he couldn't understand how something this special could make them act this way.

"You two need to sort this Danny, she loves you, and you love her, she wants that baby, even when we didn't know she was pregnant you could see the glow."

Danny had images of Lindsay and him celebrating her pregnancy, making preparations, sitting on their sofa talking to the bump. Never in those precious moments had she hinted that she was unhappy. Not once.

Danny hung his head so that his chin was pressing against his chest, he missed Lindsay, he missed the Lindsay that used to laugh and joke with him, he knew things were changing but he thought he and Lindsay were facing those changes together but here he was alone and with an uncertain future. Flack could sense that his friend was hurting, he also knew that he was useless in these situations, he hadn't been much comfort for Danny when everything happened with the Minhas shooting. Now, now was the time he could make up for that, he was going to be there.

Flack stood up from his seat and walked over and sat next to Danny and placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. Danny looked up, tears in his eyes. Flack smiled tentatively.

"Danny, Linds like most women during pregnancy is going to have these thoughts, it's a little known fact that the majority of women who are pregnant think at one point in their pregnancy that their life is over, they feel like they have wasted their time not doing the things they wanted. Travelling the world, having different partners and so on, but we both know that Lindsay, she isn't like most women at the best of times, but I think we need to allow her to have this last regret, this last apprehension…give her time Danny, she will come round."

Danny continued to look at Flack long after he had finished speaking. Deep inside Danny knew Flack had a point, Lindsay wasn't like most women, but he knew that having a baby and getting married within months of each other is going to be a big change in her life he knows that deep down the prospect of bringing up another living being and looking after them is a big responsibility and Lindsay she has taken it all in her stride, nothing phased her.

Danny breathed in deep and looked back down at his coffee.

"I have to admit, I hadn't thought of that, what have I done Flack? I might have pushed her away, GOD DAMNIT Flack what if she thinks that this is a last ditch attempt for me to avoid responsibility, I gotta find her and tell her I love her and I don't care that she is having last minute nerves!"

Flack looked at his friend.

"I don't think you have to find her man, I think she had the same idea."

Flack pointed to the direction of the door, Danny looked at Flack confused and followed his view path to the doorway, stood in the doorway was Lindsay and Stella, Lindsay was clutching Stella's arm for support. Danny could see Lindsay smiling nervously in his direction not knowing whether or not he wanted to see her.

**10 minutes before, with Lindsay and Stella.**

"Stella, I don't think he wants to see me, I mean after what I said to him, if I was him I wouldn't want to see me!"

"Well that's obviously where you and Danny are different, as I have said before, he loves you far to much to lose you now, he is going to fight for you both and you better know that."

Lindsay smiled.

"I do, and that's why I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Lindsay and Stella made their way slowly but surely down the corridor, they were heading to the first stop on their search for Danny, the cafeteria. They had both come to learn over the past year, that when something is bothering Danny, to let of steam he would either play basketball or sit with a cup of coffee and stew on his problems, seeing that their wasn't a basketball net anywhere in the hospital complex they had a fairly good idea that he was in fact in the cafeteria.

Lindsay and Stella were walking in silence for a few moments, when Lindsay broke the silence.

"I have been meaning to ask you a couple of things Stella."

Stella laughed.

"Shoot."

"Well firstly, how are things with you and Flack, I have been so wrapped up in myself and Danny recently I haven't asked how things are with you?"

"Hey its understandable Linds, you are pregnant after all."

"Yeah I know, but I am only 3 months gone, and I hadn't even told you guys, for all I knew you lot thought I was being ignorant or moody. I just have to clarify, you are my friend Stella, the only one who I can have a sane conversation with when Flack and Danny and well even Hawkes and Mac get together, us girlies have to stick together!"

"Amen to that sister."

Lindsay and Stella laughed.

"So back to my question."

Stella sighed. Her face turning to confused and serious expression.

"Stella? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing bad really, well Don, he kinda asked me to move in with him."

Lindsay smiled, but her smile soon faded.

"And what did you say?"

"I told him I would get back to him."

Lindsay nodded to herself.

"When did he ask you?"

"Last week."

Lindsay was wide mouthed. She and Stella were just rounding a corner in the corridor, just a few more corners till they reached the cafeteria.

"You have left him hanging this long, what's stopping you Stel?"

Stella sighed.

"I don't know, I mean he is what I want, I mean I love him so much but when he asked me, I felt, I felt vulnerable. I would be losing so much independence and that's all I've ever really had."

Lindsay nodded again.

"I know you are going to find the transaction hard at first Stel, but love is all about a little leap of faith, I mean nothing is going to be easy I am scared stupid about marrying Danny and bringing this child into the world, but I know I am going to have Danny with me…because I love him and trust him with every ounce of life I have."

"But after Frankie…"

"You have had a bad experience, but I don't think Flack is going to be like that Stel, I see the way he looks at you, like you keep telling me about Danny, he loves you Stel, and I know you love him to. Moving in together is a step forward, a good step forward."

Stella nodded.

"So you think I should go for it?"

"Yeah, I think you should go for it, Stel, just because you move in with him doesn't mean that you are going to lose independence, Flack knows that is one of the things that makes you, well you. He wont want you to lose that either."

Stella smiled as she and Lindsay made it down the homestretch towards the cafeteria.

"Then its settled, I am going to move in with him, if the offer still stands."

Lindsay let out an excited yelp.

"I am happy for you, but I think my world is about to crumble around me."

Stella and Lindsay approached the door and saw Flack and Danny talking, Stella smiled at Flack, she lent in close to Lindsay.

"Just tell him what you told me earlier, tell him about the leap of faith."

Lindsay looked at Stella and nodded. She turned to look back at Flack and Danny, she saw Danny looking straight at her, she smiled gingerly, not knowing what else to do.

Danny stood up from his chair and walked towards Lindsay and Stella. He stood in front of Lindsay and took a hold of her hands, he brought them up to his lips and kissed them gently.

He pulled her into a embrace and nuzzled his face into her free flowing hair.

"I'm so sorry Linds, I shouldn't have given you that ultimatum, I shouldn't have pressured you into anything."

Lindsay could feel the tears falling from her eyes gently.

"Danny, love is a leap of faith, and I trust you with every ounce of my life, and I don't want to be anywhere else…I don't want to fight like this again, it kills me."

Danny pulled himself from her hair, and looked deep in her eyes, he cradled her face in his hands and wiped away her tears with soft caresses of his thumbs.

"I promise, I don't want to lose you."

Danny and Lindsay hugged again and looked picture perfect. Stella had replaced Danny at the table she sat herself down next to Flack, he shifted somewhat, he looked at his watch and muttered something about being late, he stood up about to leave, when he felt Stella tug at the arm of his jacket.

"I have something you might want to hear Don so please…stay?"

Flack sat back down and looked into his hands. He had been dreading this moment for the past week.

"When you asked me to move in with you, I should've answered you there and then, but I didn't, don't ask me why, but I couldn't bring myself to say yes, for me to do that it meant I had to admit I was kind of dependant on you, on your love for me. That's something I have never had, I have always ha my own independence and I felt moving in with you meant I was losing the only thing I have ever really known."

Flack went to interupt her but she got there first.

"But, after a few words of wisdom from a certain someone, I came to realise that like anything to do with love, there is always a leap of faith, sometimes you have to go with your heart and not with your head. So here I am going with my heart for perhaps the first time ever, so ask me again Don."

Don looked as giddy as a school boy, he took hold of Stella's hands and looked deep into her eyes, she fell to mush as she got lost in the blue of his eyes.

"Stella, will you move in with me?"

"Yes. Yes I will."

Flack lent in to Stella and met her lips and kissed her passionately not caring that the majority of the room was staring at them including Danny and Lindsay.

"What happened there? Did he just propose to Stella in a hospital cafeteria?"

Danny earned a slap on the chest.

"Ow!"

"Don't be so silly, if Don was going to propose don't you think it would be a bit more classy, besides all he did was ask her to move in with him."

"All, that's a big deal Linds, Flack well he hasn't ever really lived with a woman. Not one he was sleeping with anyway."

Lindsay laughed and yawned.

"Ok I think we have had enough excitement for one night, lets get you to bed."

"Our bed or the smelly one back in my hospital room?"

"I think you know which one Linds."

"Hey, it cant hurt to be a little optimistic here."

"Yeah ok I will give you that, still doesn't change the fact that you are sleeping here the night."

"Don't rub it in Messer."

"Oh please let me, I was thinking some body oils?"

Lindsay could be heard laughing down the corridor, she and Danny were back to the way they were earlier that evening, they looked happy and perfect walking together down the corridor, Danny had his arm draped around Lindsay's shoulder, whereas she had her arms wrapped tightly around his middle.

TBC

**A/N - I am pretty certain the next chapter is going to be the last, there was a little F/S in here I thought I would add a bit just to give it a little something else.**


	17. AUTHORS NOTE

Authors Note

This a quick note to all the readers of this FanFic.

I have written the last chapter to this story but…am reluctant to post it.

I am not going to give to much away about the chapter but it doesn't end happily.

So I was thinking, if people would rather have a happy ending, I would rewrite the chapter and post that, if people would rather have an unhappy ending I will post the chapter I have already written.

If there is a mixed vote, I will more than likely post both chapters, The decision is yours!

I would love to hear your say JJJJ

Thanks for your comments on this Fic, it seems a shame to see it end LL

Love

Sammy

xxxxxxx


	18. AUTHORS NOTE 2

Authors Note

After much consideration and discussions with Jess my Beta, i have decided to post both a happy and sad ending, you can read which ever you feel, i will specify which is which so there is no mistakes, the happy ending is considerably longer than the sad one, its obviously easier to write happy stuff than sad!

Thanks for all the reviews and opinions,

Love

Sammy

xxxxxxxxx


	19. Chap 17 Sad Ending

Chapter Seventeen

Danny was standing alone in the locker room, he was meeting someone later that afternoon and Mac had agreed to give him the afternoon off, God knows he needed it.

He stood in front f his locker and a opened it slowly and placed his gun, shield and kit into it, for this afternoon he had off he wasn't a cop, a csi, he was a normal person, living a normal life.

He grabbed his jacket and wallet, he shut the locker and walked out of the locker room, the same empty expression on his face.

Danny was sat waiting at a restaurant, he had only been there a couple minutes when an attractive young women, only in her early teens sat at the table with him, her appearance made him smile immediately.

"Hey Dad, you ok?"

Danny nodded.

"I'm fine darlin', how's you?"

"Good considering. Its still hard you know?"

Danny hung his head, and sighed.

"I know Anna, I know."

Anna smiled, and stood up and kissed Danny on the cheek and sat back down.

Danny looked up slightly confused.

"What was that for?"

"Well I forgot to give you that when I arrived, and you kind of looked like you needed to feel loved."

"I will always feel loved if I have got you."

"But its not the same as Mom though. I wish I could have gotten to know her."

"I wish you could've met her as well, she would be so proud of you, I know that."

Anna smiled, a waiter arrived at their table, Danny and Anna ordered their drinks and food and carried on talking, they were silent for a while when Anna spoke.

"What happened to Mom?"

Danny looked up from his drink, he knew this day was coming, he had never really explained to Anna what happened to Lindsay, mainly because she was only 13, but also because every time he thought about it he was reduced to tears.

"Anna, I cant, not today."

"You keep telling me that, Dad its been 12 years I want to know why my Mom was taken from me…from us!"

Danny knew she was right, Lindsay had been gone 12 years Danny had never really moved on, he had never really been with anyone else he felt like he was betraying Lindsay's memory if he did.

He took a deep breath and started.

"Anna, once I start I wont be able to stop, you have to be sure you wanna hear what I am gunna tell you, its, its pretty intense stuff, somethings might be hard to accept."

"You always tell me I am like Mom, I think I can handle it, I've still got you."

Danny smiled, and he began.

"You were only 1 at the time, in fact it had been your 1st birthday a couple of days before she died. Your Mom was 8 months pregnant with your baby bro at the time, we were looking forward to the birth and savouring every second we had with you."

Anna nodded, urging Danny to continue.

"We had been married little under a year, a month or so after you were born me and your Mom tied the knot, you were a bridesmaid, you looked so adorable, your Mom, she looked like something from heaven. I was working a late shift I had been pulled in on my day off. Your Mom acted as though she didn't mind, but I knew she did I could tell. I was reluctant to leave you and your Mom but she insisted, you were wiped out because me and you had spent the day at the park, it was one of the best days of my life. Until about 9 o'clock in the evening."

Danny stopped and took some time to collect himself, he knew this was going to be hard, but somehow, somehow it felt good to get it out in the open.

"I was working some trace when Stella came running towards me, she told me that the hospital had rung, your Mom had gone into premature labour. I asked Stella to make sure you were ok and take care of you for the night while I made my way to the hospital. When I arrived the took me into your Mom. She was still so full of life, she looked happy and healthy, we smiled and laughed. I told her how much I loved her and that this was another chapter in our life, she said the same, we were sentimental like that. The Dr came in and explained that the baby was in distress and probably wouldn't survive a natural birth, your Mom immediately agreed to a caesarean section. I was with her in the delivery room, I was right by her side. They delivered Jack, he was still so small, he struggled for breath but after some encouragement he began to scream his lungs off…"

Danny stopped and wiped a stray tear from his face, he looked to Anna, she was listening intently, she knew where this was heading, he could see the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes not yet falling. Anna spoke shakily.

"What happened next?"

"…I looked at your Mom, she told me she loved me, and she closed her eyes the machine she was hooked to started to beep irregularly, it started to beep faster and faster, your Mom was allergic to the medication that the Dr's had given her to numb her. She was going into anaphylactic shock. We didn't know that at the time. All I could do was be pushed to one side as they tried to bring her round, before I knew what was happening they asked me to step outside the delivery room, just down the corridor was Mac, Flack, Hawkes, Stella and you. They all turned to look at me. Before I could make my way towards them, a Dr came outside, he pulled his mask off, and placed a hand on my shoulder. I will never forget what he said to me. 'I am afraid there was nothing we could do, the reaction was too severe. I'm so sorry.' the Dr took his hand away and walked down the corridor towards you and the gang, they asked what happened, he took Mac aside and explained what happened. Mac told the rest of the gang quietly, Stella couldn't contain herself and Flack and Hawkes, it was the first time I had seen them shed a tear. Stella was still holding onto your hand. All I remember after that was hearing you cry. I looked towards you and smiled as best I could. You looked so much like her it hurt to look at you, but I couldn't bring myself to hate you. I remember composing myself and walking towards you, the guys knew not to say anything just yet, I remember taking you into my arms. You looked at me and wiped the tears away from my face. We heard the doors opening from the delivery room, they were taking Jack down to intensive care. He was still distressed. I looked at Stella and she took you out of my arms, I walked back and went and sat with your Mom. She still looked perfect. The next couple of days were such a blur, so much happened, I think the worst day after the death of your Mom was the day I was told Jack went into respiratory distress and had died, I couldn't believe it, not only had I lost your Mom, but now your brother. The funeral was the hardest day, I had to try and explain to you that Mommy wasn't coming home, and neither was your brother, it broke my heart, you didn't understand, how could you, you were still a baby, you were the only one I had left, that's why I have always been the way I have with you."

Anna was letting the tears fall from her eyes, their food arrived shortly after, Danny looked at his food, something about talking about the death of your wife and son made you lose your appetite, Anna felt the same, she looked up at her Dad.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"That's ok darlin', what did you want to do?"

"I want to go and see Mom, Mom and Jack."

"That sounds like a good idea."

30 minutes later Danny and Anna arrived at the cemetery. It had been the first time for Anna, Danny had always felt guilty about never bringing Anna to see her Mom, he always thought she wasn't ready, but today, today she had shown him that she was ready, ready for the truth. Danny visited Lindsay weekly, giving her updates on their life, their friends and so on.

Anna knelt down and rubbed the tombstone. She could feel all sorts of emotions beginning to surface.

"Hi Mom, its me Anna, I havent forgotten you I promise. I miss you soo much, I wish you were here, I wish we were all together. I promise to visit again soon. I love you so much, even though your not here. All I want is to hold your hand one last time, and never let go, never. I love you. "

Anna kissed the top of the tombstone and looked at the tombstone, she noticed that her brothers name was also on there she looked up at Danny.

"We buried your Mom and Jack together, he was only a baby, but now he is with his Mom all the time."

Anna smiled, she thought that was a good idea. She looked back to the stone.

"Hi Jack, I'm Anna, I'm your big sis, I wish I could have met you, I love you too, we will meet, one day. That goes for you to Mom, I will see you soon."

Danny smiled and hugged Anna tightly as she closed her eyes and relived the little memories she had of her Mom.

They stayed that way for what felt like hours. Danny took Anna by the shoulders and sunk his shoulders down so that he was her height, he wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at her, she looked up at him. This killed him every time Anna had the same identical eyes to Lindsay, in fact she was the spitting image.

"Anna, can you give me a minute with your Mom and Jack. Go sit in the car. I will be there soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Anna reached up and kissed Danny on the cheek and headed towards the car. Leaving Danny alone with his Wife and Son.

"Another year Linds, she looks and acts just like you…she's been taking care of me, keeping me on my toes just like you did. I felt it was time she leaned the truth about what happened the day you died. I was finally ready, and so was she. I have never gotten over losing you Linds, and I doubt I ever will. I don't want to move on, moving on means accepting you've gone, and I cant do that, I wont do that. I could never forget you even if I do try."

Danny wiped a stray tear away from his face and knelt down beside the gravestone and wiped away the moss and tidied it up.

"I promise from now on me and Anna will make sure your grave is as beautiful as you both are. You've both got a locked piece of my heart right where its always been, even if we aren't a family in a physical sense, in my heart we are all together…a family."

Danny stood up and smiled tentatively.

"I always have and will love you both, and each day me and Anna are without is another day we have to realise your not here. Like Anna said, we will see each other soon. We promise."

Danny closed his eyes and turned and walked towards the car, he hated walking away from Lindsay and Jack, but he knew that Lindsay would want him to move on and be a father to Anna, he just hoped he was making Lindsay proud in raising their daughter.

Danny got in the car and smiled at Anna. Anna smiled she still had tears flowing from her eyes.

"What do you want to do know darlin'?"

Anna looked at her father and smiled widely.

"I want to go home, and watch movies with my old man."

Danny nodded. Once they were out of the graveyard Danny turned to Anna.

"Since when would you rather stay at home and watch movies with as you called me 'your old man'?"

Anna smiled to herself.

"Do I have to have a reason?"

Danny shook his head.

"No, not at all."

Anna smiled and so did Danny. The drive home was quiet as Anna looked at the buildings passing her by in the passenger window.

"Dad."

"Yeah darlin'?"

"I love you."

Danny turned to see his daughter smiling wide eyed and innocently at him, he felt his heart jump out of his chest.

"I love you to darlin'"

Anna smiled wider.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Anna?"

"Can we go to Montana this summer, to see Grandma and Grandpa Monroe?"

"I don't see why not, they would like that, and so would I."

"Goodo."

Danny smiled to himself and pulled up outside their apartment. They had a million DVD's at their apartment they hadn't watched and Danny knew he had a take out menu at home somewhere. Once in the apartment Anna chucked her jacket in her room and made herself comfy on the sofa while Danny ordered their meal and fiddled with the DVD.

When their meal had arrived and Danny and Anna were watching their film contently Danny spoke.

"By the way, since when have I been your 'old man'?"

"It doesn't matter Dad, its just something I heard Uncle Flack call you once."

Danny was shocked and feined insult.

"Well, just because Uncle Flack calls me it, doesn't mean you have to, it hurts you know."

Anna rolled her eyes, and gave herself a menacing smirk, she grabbed the nearest pillow and chucked it at Danny.

"I'm sorry Dad, it just seemed to suit you was all!"

Danny recovering from being pelted with a pillow, threw it to the floor and proceeded to tickle Anna. Anna was screaming and laughing at the same time.

"Dad…Stop…It…I…Didn't…Mean…It…Your…Not…Old!"

Danny stopped for a minute and the carried on.

"Not good enough."

There is was, even though Lindsay had left Danny's life, he was also content with the life he had at the present, sure enough there was going to come a time when Anna would move out and have her own life, but that wasn't quite yet and Danny cherished moments like this, where they could laugh and joke together even though they were both missing Lindsay and Jack like no-one could believe.

The End


	20. Chap 17 Happy Ending

**A/N - This is the happy version of the end of this story, I just want to warn you, it's a good long final chappy, once I started I couldn't stop myself! ENJOY!**

Chapter Seventeen - Happy Ending

The last 3 years had been the best of Danny's life. He had the most precious 3 year old daughter, and the most amazing wife. Who was expecting their second child any day now. In Danny's eyes he had it all.

Danny and Lindsay were sitting on the sofa in their apartment watching some daft program on the television, neither were really taking it in, both were to busy trying to persuade their unborn son to make an appearance. Trying but failing.

Danny and Lindsay were talking when Danny heard tiny footsteps from the hallway. He turned to see Anna, standing there with her favourite blanky and the stuffed bear she called Mr Snuggles. Danny smiled at the sight of his daughter, everyone knew she was her daddy's little girl. Danny spoilt her rotten.

"What's the matter darlin'?"

Anna was trembling slightly. She walked up Danny's knee and looked up at him.

"Daddy I had a bad dream."

Danny leant forward and picked Anna up and placed her in his lap, Lindsay started to stroke her hair as they both listened intensely. Anna looked exactly like her mother, she had the same brown hair and big brown eyes, Danny couldn't help but love her.

"I dreamt the boogerman was in my closet and he took blanky and Mr Snuggles away!"

Anna started to cry at the prospect of the bogeyman taking her blanky and Mr Snuggles. She leant into Danny's chest and grasped tight to his shirt and cried. Danny and Lindsay tried to sooth her.

"Ssh, Princess, I promise the boogerman wont take blanky and Mr Snuggles."

"Its ok sweetheart, why don't we sit here while Daddy sends the bad boogerman away?"

Anna looked up and sniffed slightly.

"Can I have a glass of milk as well?"

Lindsay smiled at Anna's optimism. Lindsay leaned as close to her daughter as her pregnant stomach would allow and whispered.

"You can even have a cookie."

Anna's face lit up, she jumped of Danny's lap, and pulled on his arm urging him to move. Danny couldn't help but laugh at her efforts.

"Daddy, go get the boogerman so me and mommy can have our cookies!"

Danny looked to Lindsay and she smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"You heard your daughter chop chop."

Anna let go of Danny's arm and put her hands on her hips and pouted slightly.

"Chop chop daddy!"

Danny sighed and stood up defeated.

"I'm really rooting for this son of mine to make an appearance soon, I cant take being out voted by you two anymore!"

Anna and Lindsay laughed at Danny. Danny made his way into Anna's room to have stern words with the bogeyman while Lindsay and Anna prepared them all some milk and cookies.

Lindsay picked up Anna and sat her on the counter, lifting Anna was not a problem for Lindsay, even though Anna ate Danny and Lindsay out of house and home and generally ate like a gannet, due to her fast metabolism, she puts hardly any of the weight on making her as light as a feather.

Anna sat sucking her thumb and fiddling with her hair. Lindsay turned and passed Anna her favourite Winnie The Pooh sippy cup. Anna frowned at he mom.

"Mommy! I don't need a sippy cup."

Anna puffed out her chest.

"I'm a big girl now."

Lindsay laughed and winced slightly.

Anna panicked.

"I'm sorry mommy, I will drink out the sippy cup!"

Lindsay smiled at Anna.

"Don't worry sweetheart, mommy has intergestion is all. Did you want a plastic cup instead? Seeing as you're a 'big girl now'"

Anna smiled and battered her eyelashes.

"Yes please mommy."

Lindsay took the top off the sippy cup and poured the milk into a plastic cup and handed the cup to Anna, she took a sip and didn't spill a drop. Anna squealed.

"See mommy, I told you so!"

"Yes you did didn't you, so does that mean you don't need blanky and Mr Snuggles anymore, big girls don't have teddies."

Anna's eyes widened.

"I'm not that big yet mommy."

Lindsay laughed and passed Anna her cookie and lifted her down from the counter. She and Anna made their way back to the living room, just as Danny emerged from the corridor, he smiled at the sight of his pregnant wife and precious daughter.

Anna jumped up onto the sofa, right in the middle, Lindsay and Danny sat either side of her. Danny took a sip of his milk when he felt something cold on his thigh. He looked down at Anna, she had fallen asleep, whilst doing so spilling her milk on Danny's trousers. Danny wasn't mad, he thought it was sweet. She was up late. She went to bed at 6 o'clock this evening and it was now 10 o'clock she had been asleep for a good 4 hours before she woke up again and she wasn't used to it. Danny and Lindsay smiled at the sight of their daughter.

Slowly Danny picked up Anna, her blanky and Mr Snuggles and headed to her room. He pulled the covers to one side and lowered her into the bed, he placed blanky and Mr Snuggles in her arms and pulled the covers over her. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight princess, sweet dreams."

Danny went to walk away when he felt a small hand grab his.

Danny turned to see a smiling Anna.

"Hey princess, you ok?"

She nodded.

"Thank you for getting rid of the boogerman. I love you daddy."

Danny felt a lump catch in his throat. He smiled lovingly.

"I love you to princess."

Anna smiled and closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. Danny felt a tear fall down his cheek. She is the only other female Danny has known to make him cry, and that's takes a lot.

Danny switched off the main light and closed the door just enough so that the hallway light could lighten the room. He made his way back over to Lindsay who was sitting in an awkward position on the sofa. Danny looked at her confused.

"Linds?"

She was kneeling on the floor with her hands against the cushions of the sofa, she was breathing heavily. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was happening, but Danny was clueless.

"Danny, are you honestly that clueless?"

Lindsay didn't raise her voice, didn't say it angrily but actually humorously. She smiled at Danny and then winced and moaned in pain. It suddenly clicked with Danny.

"Holy shit, he's coming!"

Lindsay raised her head and looked at Danny.

"Now that we have established that, can we please go to the hospital?"

Danny ran round the apartment making phone calls and grabbing the things he knew Lindsay would need. Lindsay called to him.

"Danny, I have already packed an overnight bag!"

Danny stopped and dropped everything he had in his arms. He suddenly walked to the door and picked up the already prepared overnight bag. Just as he was about to walk out the door Lindsay stopped him again.

"Danny, what about Anna? We promised she could come with us, she doesn't want to left out of this, and I don't want her to be."

Danny nodded, he walked down the hall to Anna's room and grabbed a bag and packed a change of clothes, some colouring books and the book he had started reading to her that night. He threw the bag over his shoulder and slowly picked Anna out of bed making sure to take blanky and Mr Snuggles with him. He carried her out to the living room and slowly helped Lindsay to the front of the apartment building where Flack and Stella were waiting in the car.

"Nice and easy."

"Danny, I am in labour not some sort of rigging machine!"

Flack looked at Stella wide eyed.

"And you want us to be going through this?"

Stella glared at Flack and hit him on the arm. Flack and Stella were watching as Danny tried to make Lindsay comfortable whilst trying not to squash Anna. Stella noticed the bag on his shoulder.

"Is that Lindsay's overnight bag?"

"Bollocks!"

Stella soon realised that it wasn't Lindsay's bag. Danny passed Anna to Stella in the front seat and ran back up to the apartment and grabbed the bag he had left by the door. He made it back in time to hear Lindsay effing and blinding.

Danny just nodded. And got in the car after taking Anna from Stella, they were now enroute to the hospital. Danny and Lindsay started arguing, if you can call it that.

"I swear to God Messer, you knock me up again and I will permanently castrate you!"

"I will bare that in mind when you bring up the prospect of having a third."

Lindsay glared at him.

"Trust me, I wont be!"

Danny knew he shouldn't piss off a pregnant woman in labour but when it came to Lindsay he couldn't help it.

"Linds, that's what you said after you had Anna, and look where we are!"

Lindsay just moaned in pain.

"Fine, if we have anymore children I am having a c section, but if you must know, the prospect of castrating you is looking more and more appealing!"

Danny and Flack both cringed at the prospect. Stella just laughed to herself. The hospital was a 20 minute drive from Danny and Lindsay's apartment, but there was traffic. Throughout all the commotion Anna had still been asleep. Danny couldn help but stroke her hair as she rested her sleeping head on his chest and breathed contently. Stella looked back at Danny, she saw Lindsay smiling through her pain whilst looking at Danny and Anna.

"She is definitely a daddy's girl! And I can see this little one being a momma's boy!"

Lindsay and Danny both looked up.

"You have no idea how right you are. I have never seen Danny do as much as he does for one tiny little person."

"I wouldn't say that Linds, I've done a lot for you."

Lindsay glared at Danny.

"Yeah I know, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in the back of Flacks car having contractions!"

Stella, Flack, Lindsay and Danny were all talking about the pregnancy and life in general throughout the journey which was taking longer than anyone would have liked. When Suddenly Flack had to push down in an emergency stop because some twat of a taxi driver pulled out in front of him, just as they came to a halt in traffic, Flack jumped out and flashed his badge to the man, while this was happening, Stella, Danny and Lindsay heard the sound they all knew to well, Anna was awake.

Anna yawned and battered her eyes, she looked up to see Danny looking down at her. She smiled.

"Hello daddy."

"Hello princess. You ok?"

Anna nodded, she looked round and saw Lindsay mid contraction, it scared her and she held tighter to Danny's shirt.

"Daddy, is mommy dying?"

Danny chuckled.

"No sweetheart, mommy isn't dying, mommy is getting ready to have your baby brother, remember? We are in Uncle Don's car on the way to the hospital, so we can go get him."

"But mommy looks like she's dying."

Lindsay piped in.

"Sweetheart, I'm not dying, I'm not going anywhere quite so soon. But your baby brother is being a pain at the moment, just like you were when you were born."

Anna puffed.

"I am not a pain, daddy says I am an angel!"

Lindsay looked at Danny, Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"Daddy would."

Just as Anna was about to respond Lindsay cried out in pain. Danny looked at Lindsay ten looked at his watch.

"Linds, that contraction was barely 5 minutes from your last one, when did you start feeling cramps? And why hasn't your water broken?"

Lindsay shifted slightly in her seat as she started to breath heavily. She smiled as best she could at Anna, who was cowering into Danny's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Uh, ha about that."

Danny shook his head in disbelief.

"This has been going on for hours hasn't it?"

Lindsay shifted some more in her seat, at that moment, Flack come back to the car and settled back in. Lindsay took this opportunity to change the subject.

"Any chance of this traffic moving Don?"

Flack turned to face Lindsay who now looked slightly dishevelled.

"Uh 'fraid not, accident up ahead is making the traffic worse, you know what people are like, they have to get out of their cars and look."

"Well that's just fucking perfect, cant people just once drive past the scene and mind their own god damn business?"

Anna stared at Lindsay in disbelief as did Danny, Stella and Flack.

"Mommy said a bad word, a very bad word!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, mommy is in a lot of pain and really needs to get to the hospital or else your baby brother is going to be born in the back of Uncle Flacks car, and I don't think anyone wants that."

Lindsay again smiled as best as she could at Anna. Lindsay moaned in pain again, this time the contraction was stronger and Lindsay was in dire need of some pain medication."

"What I would give for some gas and air, and an epidural!"

Flack was having the onsets of a panic attack.

"She cant. Could she? How am I gunna explain this to the bloke who is gunna clean the car?"

Danny laughed. But he was extremely worried about Lindsay, this isn't how either of them had imagined their son would be brought into the world.

Danny took hold of Lindsay's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. He smiled tentatively.

"I think this is going to be a birth anyone in this car is going to forget!"

Lindsay stiffled a laugh and began to breath heavily as another contraction took control.

"Danny please, I need to get to the hospital, this isn't safe for me or the baby, you know what the Dr said!"

There was a look of panic in Danny's eyes, Lindsay had had some complications when giving birth to Anna, the Dr then told Lindsay that there was a very high chance of having the same complications.

"I know Linds."

Danny turned to Flack.

"Flack there has got to be something you can do? Please man!"

Stella looked at Lindsay and then back to Flack.

"Take us back to Linds' and Danny's apartment."

Flack, Danny and Lindsay looked at Stella curiously.

"Stella?"

Stella had flipped open her cell phone and was making a few phone calls. After a few minutes Stella flipped her cell shut and turned to Lindsay. Flack had already turned the car around and was making his way back to Danny and Lindsay's apartment.

"Right here is the plan, I have a friend from college that happens to be a paediatrician, he can deliver the baby and deal with any complications that follow!"

Danny and Lindsay looked at each other, Lindsay was tired and not in the mood for anymore running around. Or sitting in the back of Flacks car having heavy contractions and cussing in front of her very clever and very aware 3 year old daughter. Anna had been quiet for a long time, Lindsay looked at her daughter while Danny, Flack and Stella discussed their new plan. Anna was staring at her mom, tears in her eyes and fear in her little brown eyes. Lindsay reached out her hand to Anna, Anna looked at her mom. Lindsay smiled the way that was natural to her. Anna smiled shyly. By this time Danny and Stella had noticed the interaction between Lindsay and Anna. Danny smiled but said nothing. Tears started to roll down Anna cheeks, she was scared that her mom was dying, even though she had been told otherwise, he imagination was playing her a future where it is just her and Danny, no Lindsay or baby brother.

Lindsay smiled again, trying to convince her daughter that she was ok.

"Sweetie what's the matter?"

Anna said nothing. Her actions spoke louder than words. Anna crawled over to Lindsay gently and kissed her on the cheek and hugged tightly and started to cry.

"Its ok sweetie, we're heading home now, someone is meeting us there and I promise you will have a baby brother soon."

Lindsay paused and turned to Flack in the drivers seat, he had been driving like a mad man ever since Lindsay had suggested that unless they sped up Flack would have some explaining to do to the guy who was going to have to clean out his car.

"But that is of course unless Uncle Flack manages to get us there in one piece!"

Lindsay turned and took hold of Danny's hand, she looked into his eyes, and he looked straight back at her.

"Anna, princess, why don't you go sit with Aunt Stella until we get home, I think mommy needs some more space."

Anna nodded and crawled through the gap between the two front seats. Lindsay and Dann arranged themselves so that Danny was next to Lindsay helping her through each contraction. Stella and Flack looked at each other nervously every time Lindsay had a contraction, each time they were sounding more painful. But still Danny tried to keep a humorous atmosphere.

"Holy smokes Linds, my hand is gunna drop off in a minute!"

Lindsay glared at Danny.

"Trust me if I had my way, I would be squeezing the life out of something you hold very dear, you get me?"

Danny and Flack shifted in their seats and Stella tried not to laugh, minutes passed Lindsay was in the middle of another contraction when Flack finally pulled up in front of their apartment building. Flack ran to the passenger side door and helped Danny walk Lindsay up to their apartment, Stella took hold of Anna's hand and grabbed the bag and locked the car, and followed behind Flack, Danny and Lindsay.

Once in the apartment Stella walked Anna to her room and sat down on her bed with her. I will be right back sweetie, just gunna go check on your mommy and daddy."

Stella kissed Anna on the top of the head and headed towards the commotion in Danny and Lindsay's bedroom. Lindsay was now laying on their bed sweating and in a great deal of pain. She was trying to keep calm and was trying to keep an increasingly agitated Danny calm. Stella was the only one who heard the doorbell ring, she thanked God and opened the door, to her relief it was her friend Benny.

"You have no idea how glad we are to see you!"

Just at that moment screams could be heard coming from Lindsay. Benny looked at Stella.

"I think I have a fair idea."

Stella laughed and patted him on the shoulder and showed him to Lindsay. Danny was now sitting bedside Lindsay on the bed helping her with her breathing, the colour in his fingers indicated that Lindsay was still squeezing his hand.

"The Calvary has arrived."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Benny, he smiled nervously and walked over to Lindsay, he had brought with him what seemed to be a normal duffle bag, but once he opened it, it was no ordinary duffle bag, it had everything from sterile cloths and gloves to a packet of epidurals.

Lindsay's eyes grew wide at the sight of the syringes.

"Please tell me those are some painkillers? If they are epidurals, you are truly an angel."

Benny blushed slightly.

"Their epidurals, but I wouldn't go as far as to call me an angel!"

Lindsay smiled, Benny took a syringe out of the packet and administered one to Lindsay. Danny felt the grip on his hand lighten much to his joy. He stroked her head and smiled tentatively.

"Looks like my boys gunn make an appearance soon."

"Yeah, he is already proving to be just like his daddy."

Benny looked up.

"Why do you say that?"

Lindsay laughed.

"He is proving to be a big pain in the butt!"

"I didn't know I was a pain in the butt?"

Danny feigned innocence.

Stella looked to the doorway and saw a shy Anna standing, watching the events unfold. Stella, walked over and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, he looked at her and then looked in the direction she was looking to, that's when he saw Anna.

"I wont be a minute Linds, don't go having this baby without me."

Lindsay looked up and looked over to the doorway and smiled at Anna.

Danny walked over and swept Anna up in his arms and walked her over to the kitchen and sat her on the counter, he picked out a cookie and poured her a glass of milk and gave them both to her. She took both and started to eat them slowly, gently swinging her legs back and forth. Danny lent against the counter beside her. Before Danny could speak nna spoke for him.

"I'm ok daddy, I just don't like seeing mommy like this."

Danny nodded, he knew she was a little upset by the situation, but he knew his daughter and for the past couple of days something has been bothering her, and he wanted to know what it was.

"Anna, I know you, that's not the real problem princess. Come on you gotta tell me or else we cant make it better!"

Anna was silent still.

"Please? For me, I don't like seeing my favourite girl upset, it upsets me too."

Danny pulled a sad face and looked at his daughter. Anna took a drink of her milk and wiped her mouth.

"Sandy at pre-school said you wont love me anymore."

Danny wasn't expecting that.

"What do you mean?"

Anna turned so that she was facing Danny.

"She said that you would start ignoring me, she said that as soon as the baby comes you'll wont want me anymore, she says its cuz I will be to old, no fun anymore."

Danny picked Anna off the counter and held her tight. Anna said nothing but held Danny just as tight. Danny felt tears form in his eyes, he couldn't believe Anna had been feeling this.

"Don't you believe any of that, I will never ever stop loving you, you're my little princess and I don't want you to think that just because there will be a new baby around that me or your mom are going to love you any less, you will always have a place in both of our hearts, and I promise once things have died down after the baby is born, I promise to take you to that big ol' toy shop that you love so much, how bout that?"

Anna squeeled and kissed Danny on the lips.

"Love you loads and loads and loads and loads daddy."

"Good, good, now I need to be with mommy right now, but if I put on a dvd for you, will you be a good girl and watch it?"

"Of course."

"That's my girl."

Once Danny had Anna settled he made his way back into the bedroom where it looked like he had arrived just in time. A few mere minutes later, the sounds of a baby wailing could be heard through the apartment, Danny was holding his newborn son in his arms while Lindsay cooed over them both. Stella was crying and Flack was admiring the love between Danny and Lindsay. Danny looked up and nodded at Stella. Stella walked out the room and moments later arrived with a nervous looking Anna, Benny made his way to the living room.

"I will leave you all for a moment."

Stella and Flack followed leaving Danny, Anna, Lindsay and little baby Jack alone.

Anna walked over to Danny's side and peered into his arms to see her baby brother Jack, Danny and Lindsay had this name chosen for months.

"Anna this is your baby brother Jack."

Lindsay smiled and kissed Anna on the top of her head.

"Don't be afraid sweetheart, its ok."

Anna looked closer at him, Danny and Lindsay were taken in by Anna's interaction with him. She took hold of one of his little hands and shook it gently and whispered.

"I'm Anna, your big sister, I promise to look after you and get the cookies from the jar when I can reach and you cant, and I promise that mommy and daddy are the best mommy and daddy in the world, and now I get to share them with someone."

Danny and Lindsay couldn't help but shed a tear, Danny hugged Anna tight as Lindsay held a sleeping Jack.

Stella and Flack had seen Benny out, he would pop by tomorrow to check on the baby and Lindsay. Stella looked at Flack who she had noticed became emotional during the birth. She linked her arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around her.

"No can you see?"

Flack smiled.

"Yeah I can."

"After all the pain you go through giving birth, it's the moment you hear your baby cry that makes you realise that none of that mattered, that's why I want to go through that."

"Me to. Just promise you wont threaten my manhood like Lindsay did to Danny, I don't think I could stand that."

Stella and Flack laughed and made their way back into the bedroom to say goodbye to Danny, Lindsay, Anna and the newest member of the Messer/Monroe family. But they all knew, he wouldn't be the last.

**THE END**

**A/N - I just want to thank my brilliant beta Jess, for betaing this story and helping me through my writers block, Mr Snuggles was her idea and I credit her for that, Thank you for reading this Fic, it has been a pleasure to write THANK YOU - Sammy**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
